Songs of Aurelius The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror
by Amai Itonami
Summary: Ailis Kainarous is a girl with dreams far beyond Earth's limitations and love that surpasses all others. With the Spirit of the Millennium Mirror, Hikari, will she make it happen? Follow them on their journey as they pass through the adventure to save the world and maybe a little journey of their own. Will Ailis' love pass the boundaries of the overly irritating friend zone?
1. Chapter 1 Enter Ailis and Hikari!

**_Songs of Aurelius~ The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror_**

**I have gotten very obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh… so obsessed that I have to make a fanfiction! I think I might have an unhealthy obsession with having crushes on guys that don't exist as well. Oh well! Also this follows the English anime and it's now set in the Duelist Kingdom arc. -Amai Itonami**

_Songs of Aurelius~ The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror Chapter 1_

" My name is Ailis Kainarous! Please allow me to depart on this plane!" I pleaded heavily to the officers in my way. What should I do if they refuse? I made a promise to a dear friend…!

"Ailis Kainarous, we profusely apologize; we had not realized the winner of Europe and Australia's national dueling tournament has stepped into this airport! Please proceed and may your trip be safe." The officers bowed down to me as soon as I mentioned my name. Dueling champion of Europe and Australia must be a really powerful title… I guess if it helps me like this then oh well.

" Thank you for your cooperation!" I quickly set myself onto the plane excited for what comes next. Next stop is Domino City!

Days later and stuck on the plane jumping up and down in my seat discreetly, I finally ran out of Starburst and ran out of my remaining active energy. I'm just so excited…excited to see him since so many years.

_" Ailis, I have a strange feeling about the future. It seems like some feelings will change and become stronger… but dangers will come as well. Or that's_ just _what your fortune cookie says."_

_"Hmm? You read my fortune cookie before I did? Hikari-wait it only mentioned the feelings!"_

"_I thought up the last part but that doesn't mean it's not true, Ailis." _The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror, Hikari had kindly grinned at me.

"_I'm not sure if I regret picking up your mirror or feel weird that you treat me like I'm your child." _I grinned at the somewhat spirit form of Hikari beside me.

"_Ailis, that's so heartbreaking!" _Hikari had made a fake look of hurt but it's always normal. Although, my life hasn't been very normal after I found the Millennium Mirror. I was about to say something but the intercom had announced_,_

"We shall arrive in Domino City in 10 minutes." 10 minutes? What should I do then… wait my deck!

"_Hikari, is it alright if I alter our deck?" _ I held my duel deck in my hands looking through all of the cards. Hikari took a quick glance at the cards,

"_Ailis, of course you can. After all, it is actually your deck." _ I nodded and took out another deck and compared the two.

I examined my personal deck for faults and advantages in strategies as I looked through my extra deck that holds the cards I won't use. Although, I'm not sure if you could call it an extra deck when it mostly holds magic cards and trap cards and few monsters.

_"Hikari, do you think it's alright if we only have magician style cards and collection style cards?"_

"_Ailis, remember it's not all about power and strength."_

"_I just don't want to lose any of my friends in a duel." _ I always had a habit of calling my monster cards friends because it feels right. Knowing they're by my side is just like having friends who are also by your side.

_"I think I came up with a new strategy! It involves just Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl but many magic and trap cards. Should I take the Spell Binding Circle with me? It would be great as a trap but I should also take Force Stop. Hikari, how much time till the plane lands?"_

_"5 minutes, Ailis. I think you've got the cards right for a perfect strategy as long as our opponent won't steal a card from us. Every card counts right? Anyway, you can place your decks away. Use these few minutes to relax before the plane lands."_

_"Thank you, Hikari!"_ I placed my deck in the pocket of my deck belt along with my other deck that is being held by my other deck belt. Closing my eyes I begin to suddenly dream of the memories I shared with my dearest friend.

**FLASHBACK-**

"What are you going to do now huh? No one's going to save you." Four boys crowd around the little girl who looked up helplessly as the leader of the group held up a small stuffed animal. A white rabbit that worn a blue bow around its neck was hanging from the boy's fingers…the white rabbit also hanging above a river. The girl stared at the white rabbit with sorrow in her eyes…she couldn't move. She couldn't move because she was too afraid…afraid to get hurt…afraid to be bullied.

"Hey, leave her alone!" A boy of the girl's age had appeared. As the girl heard his voice her face brightened a little, was she getting saved she wondered?

"Or what? Make one wrong move and I'll send this rabbit swimming!" The girl's eyes widen and her savior noticed,

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Please don't…that was a gift from my sister." The girl's voice was very soft and her expression was clouded with sorrow. Her savior then bravely ran at the leader and reached out to the white rabbit. The leader had thrown the white rabbit far off into the distance and hearing a splash indicating that it hit the river.

"Looks like your hero is a total zero!" The boys had run away leaving the girl and the boy alone.

"Umm…are you okay?" His eyes were full of sympathy and his hand reached out for the girl to take.

"I'm fine…thank you for coming. This is the first time anyone has been so kind to me…" She took his hand and both were looking at each other straight in the eye. His eyes were a dark but gentle purple while hers were a bright yet soft gold.

"My name is Yugi Mutou. What's your name?"

"My name is Ailis Kainarous…Yugi, can we be friends?" Ailis looked down at the ground as her eyes shone that she felt doubt but a little sparkle of hope was still sparkling in her bright golden eyes.

"Of course we can be friends, Ailis! We should probably clean those cuts you have first. Here, take my hand and I'll lead you to my house." That was the start of Yugi's and Ailis' everlasting friendship.

**FLASHBACK END-**

"Ailis, we're here!" Hikari announced and woke me up from my memory. I smiled wide and grabbed my luggage which was just a large duffle bag. Hikari returned to the Millennium Mirror and I set out to find my precious friend, Yugi Mutou.

Soon I ran as fast as I could towards the place I visited so many times. Yugi's grandfather's game store and maybe if I'm lucky Yugi will already be there! Though, it's a school day and it's after noon but I'm certain at least the game store is open.

"We've arrived, Hikari! I wonder if he remembers me…" I quietly whisper so the Millennium Mirror can only hear. I could feel an encouraging nod from Hikari and I opened the door.

"Oh, a customer!" Just like I predicted, Grandpa Mutou was behind the counter as I came in. I walked up to the counter and Grandpa Mutou had looked up from his newspaper.

"Aww, it kind of hurts that you don't remember me." I slightly pouted at Grandpa Mutou. I guess he doesn't remember…

"What is your name?"

"Ailis. Are you sure you don't remember me? I'm Yugi's childhood friend!" Grandpa Mutou's eyes widen in surprise. Yay! I think he definitely remembers now!

"Ailis it's been so long! Where have you been this whole time?"

"I was in England and visited Ukraine, France, Spain, and plus I visited Queensland in Australia for a dueling tournament."

"You visited both Europe and Australia? Does that mean the article I read was true?" Grandpa Mutou glanced at the newspaper in his hand. An article about me?

"Article?"

"It had said that a superior duelist is duelist champion in both Europe and Australia. A girl in fact! You are the duelist champion of Europe and Australia right, Ailis?"

"I'm not that superior-"

"Ailis, I need your help!" Grandpa Mutou had a competitive look in his eye. What is he planning?

"Of course I'll help." Why do I have a feeling I might regret this…?

Minutes later I was sitting at a table in the shop and Grandpa Mutou had gotten many customers. Grandpa Mutou somehow spread the news of me here and got many customers to come. It was a very genius plan but a little weird since he's taking advantage of his grandson's childhood friend. Many duelists asked me for some tips on dueling but my answer was always,

"A duelist must have the heart to treat their cards right. It sounds weird but the heart of the cards will never fail you. Many times in my duels I believed that I should just quit but I never did because the heart of the cards made me realize many things about believing. If you don't believe in your cards then how will they react to you?"

Many duelists said my words were really wise and great encouragement to them. I began to take a break and stretch but the sound of the door stopped me as I see the dear and precious friend of mine,

"Yugi!"

"Ailis?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**It doesn't seem weird does it? I was trying to give off some of Ailis' and Hikari's personality traits and a little of Ailis' past. Please give a review! If you're curious about why the title says 'Songs of Aurelius' then it will soon become clear. Stay tuned for chapter two!**

**CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW**

"**Ailis…is that really you? I thought you went to England!"**

"**Yugi!"**

' **Please…please! I need to…I need to reach Yugi!'**

**-Amai Itonami **


	2. Chapter 2 Duelist Kingdom Start(ish)!

Songs of Aurelius~ The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror

**Chapter Two- The Millennium Mirror's Power**

_Songs of Aurelius~ The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror Chapter Two_

"Ailis…is that really you? I thought you went to England!" Yugi's surprise was evident in his eyes. I smiled proudly and was about to answer,

"Eh Yug, you know this girl?" A guy with somewhat of a Brooklyn accent had asked Yugi. Another guy with an odd hairstyle and a tall girl stood beside him. They must be Yugi's friends!

"Yeah, this is my childhood friend, Ailis." Yugi glanced at me and it was more than just a glance. Oh I nearly forgot!

"Ailis, why do you have a mirror in your hair?"

"Well, it's a long story. What about you? You have a large pendant I've never seen before too."

"Wait your name sounds familiar!" The tall girl had surprised me… did she read that article too? I shouldn't be so surprised though since it's probably everywhere.

"Whaddaya mean Tea? I've nevah heard of someone named Ailis." The guy had a look of disbelief. Well I guess I don't seem the popular type…

"Joey, remember that article we read this morning! It said that duelist champion of Europe and Australia took a trip to Domino." That article? Rumors spread pretty fast haha.

"My full name is Ailis Kainarous, it's so nice to meet Yugi's friends." I smiled my usual smile as Yugi gave me their names,

"Ailis, there's been a rumor that Seto Kaiba challenged you to a duel…is that true?" Tristan asked curiously.

"It was about 6 months ago when he challenged me…he was a great duelist but he doesn't appreciate the Heart of the Cards." I remember my duel against Seto Kaiba. The victor was me and Kaiba was rather silent when I defeated him.

"Who won?" Yugi asked.

"It sounds surprising but I was the winner of our duel." I smiled remembering the challenge he gave me. Everyone seemed shocked that I had beaten the number one duelist in the world. Is it that surprising?

"Yugi…" I looked at him in the eye as I remembered something important.

"Ailis? Hey-" Yugi blushed as I hugged him tight. I missed Yugi a lot when I was away, it was painful since I didn't have any other friends and I didn't make any when I left. Yugi is a friend a truly treasure…I would've never had felt the feeling of friendship if it weren't for him.

"Yugi…thank you for all those years. I never forgot about the friendship we share. After all, you were my first true friend and you still are."

"Ailis, you deserve the feeling of friendship you have now. We're all friends so you won't be lonely right?" Yugi smiled kindly at me just like he always did when we were little. Somehow, I felt a piercing glare from someone.

"Yug's right Ailis, we're all friends now and we have your back and you'll have ours." Joey said.

"Thank you…" I realized I still haven't let go of Yugi yet and retreated quickly trying to hide my red face.

"Wait Ailis, do you have a place to stay?" Grandpa Mutou asked. It hit me, I forgot about that. Where would I go? I have much money I saved from my tournaments and my large allowance. I could buy the house I used to live in! Although, someone might have already bought it.

"I-I don't really…I only just arrived here." Grandpa Mutou oddly brightened up and smiled,

"You can live here with us, Ailis!" My eyes widen in surprise and I smiled gratefully.

"Grandpa Mutou, thank you! Don't worry, I'll take care all the chores and cooking to repay for your kindness!" Yugi's eyes widen and exclaimed,

"A-are you sure? It's alright right Ailis, you don't have to…" Yugi trailed off and looked at Grandpa Mutou,

"Yugi, it's alright! I always wanted to repay you and Grandpa Mutou for everything you've done for me!" Grandpa Mutou smiled happily as Joey said,

"Oh yeah, aren't we gonna ask about dat rare card?" Yugi and the others nodded and Grandpa Mutou was more than happy to show us.

"Ailis, grandpa has this really rare card and I think you should see it too!" I nodded in curiosity as Grandpa Mutou opened a box containing… the Blue Eyes White Dragon! That's so cool! There's only four in existence and wouldn't it be even cooler if he had all four! I wonder where he would've gotten it from?

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon," Grandpa Mutou said proudly. "It's at the top in Duel Monsters and it's so rare and so powerful, I never let it leave my hands!" We all stared at the card in absolute silence…until,

"It doesn't look all that special to me." Tristan didn't seem impressed and Grandpa Mutou quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"This card is priceless!" Grandpa Mutou held the card close to his heart, "There are only four of them in the world!" Only someone rich could get the other three…I definitely remember the person.

"Speaking of priceless," Joey cut in suddenly. "I'm ready to trade!" It seems like he'd trade his cards rather than paying for them. Wonder if that would work?

"Not for this card," Grandpa Mutou sounded overprotective and held the card closer to his heart. I giggled a little at the scene as Joey said,

"Huh? Nah, I didn't mean that card…I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started." Grandpa Mutou liked that idea better and placed the card back in the box without putting the lid back on. All of a sudden the door opened and we were all equally surprised at who it was. Grandpa Mutou doesn't seem to notice though,

"Hello there, can I help you with something?" Seto scoffed and my eyes trailed to the briefcase he held. Wonder what could be inside it?

"If you can't, it certainly won't surprise me." Seto's eyes soon found my own and slightly widen as I wave at him like an old friend would. He glared at me slightly and his gaze went back to Grandpa Mutou.

"Seto Kaiba?" Joey exclaimed in surprise. "Kaiba? Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doin' down here?" Tristan curiously looked at Seto as he replied coldly, "Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card."

"Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too?" Joey asked Seto with a small hopeful smile. "This is perfect! Maybe we can all duel together sometime." Seto smirked arrogantly and came face to face with Joey, "Me? Duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire." Joey looked confused and let out a, "What?".

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monster's championship." Actually it wasn't exactly true…since I beat him. Maybe he's too shy to admit it?

"You wouldn't even last two minutes in a duel against me." I guess Seto hasn't changed a bit since our duel. I wonder if his cold hearted attitude will just stick to him forever? At least Mokuba can turn him soft, he always was a great brother to him.

"Oooh, I'm shakin'. Maybe we should settle this with fists instead of cards." Yugi stepped in front of Joey and made him stop before he would cause any physical damage. "Woah, take it easy Joey!"

"But Yugi," Joey said in protest. "Kaiba's asking for it."

"Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Seto scanned the place and realization hit me as Seto's eyes landed on the box that held the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon. What should we do? Seto will probably be willing to do anything for that card. He pushed his way through everyone to get to it,

"Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?" Hey! Yugi grew up here you know! Then Grandpa Mutou quickly put the lid back on the box and pulled it back towards him.

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Seto looked annoyed and I have a bad feeling that he WILL do something to get that card in his possession. Seto placed his briefcase on the counter and opened it to reveal many different rare cards. So that's what he had in his briefcase all along… why would you put cards in a briefcase?

"Give me he Blue Eyes White Dragon and I'll trade you with all of these!" It didn't sound like an offer but more like a direct demand. Everyone looked at the rare cards and it was a really large collection!

"Ah nice, but no thanks." Everyone stared at Grandpa Mutou in shock. He must really cherish that card not to give it up for an entire collection of rare cards.

"Fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price, I can pay anything you ask!" Grandpa Mutou looked at him with soft eyes, "I'm sure you could but this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend. So I treasure this card like I treasure my friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question."

Grandpa Mutou was so sincere about his feelings for the card. It's really amazing about what you could feel even if it's the simplest object.

"You'd feel the same even if it was a common card, right grandpa?"

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

Seto looked like he's heard enough and rudely left but I could hear, "See you later, Ailis." While we stared after him, I looked down at my deck which was inside my deck holder on my belt. I remember our duel from long ago and I came out victor…with 2000 life points.

"Ailis, I'll let you have the room that you've always used when you visited." Grandpa Mutou said. I nodded and Joey, Tristan, and Tea said goodbye to us and left. I opened the door that led to the room I always used whenever I spent the night at Yugi's house. It was basically my room since no one else used it and I spent the night many times before.

The room had baby blue walls and a red-magenta carpet with a small white rose designed table in the center. On my left I spot my bed, it was a soft baby blue and pure white and it was set horizontal against the wall. Next to the foot of the bed was a baby blue desk with a white lamp that had been designed with white roses. At my right there was a full length mirror that had a white rim and a large closet behind it and a white rose vanity at its right. On the ceiling was a small white rose crystal chandelier and it sparkled so beautifully.

Grandpa Mutou designed this specially for me and it's so amazing each time I see it, I felt in debt to both Grandpa Mutou and Yugi. I placed my baby blue duffel bag on the bed and headed to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Did I know how to cook? Well, I watched many cooking programs so maybe I'm adept at it. Hopefully, I won't burn the kitchen or Grandpa Mutou would be furious hehe.

"Ailis? Where ar-" Yugi stopped his sentence to stare at the food that was on the dining table. I was happily humming to myself as I cleaned the kitchen. My knee length red-magenta and black hair was put back in two low pigtails and my straight bangs were left untouched. On my left side there was the Millennium Mirror clipped just above my pigtail and my golden eyes shone brightly.

"Yugi, could you call Grandpa Mutou so we can eat dinner together?" Yugi nodded and went off to find Grandpa Mutou while I continued to sweep and wiped the counters. Humming softly I took off my apron and stood by the table as Yugi and Grandpa Mutou came.

"Ailis this is very kind of you!" I shook my head and we happily started reminiscing about the past as we ate dinner.

**TIME SKIP**

"We have a new transfer student from England today now, please introduce yourself." The teacher gestured towards me; wearing the boys' uniform and my hair in pigtails I smiled like usual and introduced myself,

"My name is Alis Kainarous and I was born in Egypt." The teacher nodded and told me to sit in an empty seat which I sat next to Yugi. Classes weren't challenging for me at all and I adapted rather quickly. At the end of the day we were walking altogether to the shop. Joey opened the door yelling for Grandpa Mutou but he wasn't behind the counter. Where could he be?

The phone suddenly rung and Yugi went to answer it only to find that Seto had answered. After Seto hung up, I started to worry. Was Grandpa Mutou alright? Yugi then told them where Grandpa Mutou was and we bolted out of the shop and towards Seto's location.

We had arrived at Kaiba Corporation and quickly rushed in the elevator and as soon as we reached their destination we found Grandpa Mutou lying on the ground.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, are you okay?" Yugi knelt next to his grandfather.

"Yugi, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards but I lost."

"Grandpa!"

"How's the old man feeling hmm?" Seto stood at the doorway in front of them with his massive ego and his unbreakable arrogance.

"Kaiba you sleaze! What have you done to him?" Joey shouted.

"We had a duel that's all with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was too much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea pointed towards him with an angered gaze. Seto should be ashamed…. Grandpa Mutou doesn't look too good.

"It was fair and look at the sweet prize I won." Seto ripped the Blue Eyes White Dragon in half. Everyone stared in shock, I watched the remains fall to the ground. It felt like slow motion,

"Grandpa's most treasured card!"

"Yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me."

"Urgh…my Blue Eyes White Dragon m-my treasure…!"

"Grandpa! Hold on! How could you do such a thing?"

I didn't say a word as I watched Grandpa Mutou's pained face. Grandpa Mutou then pulled out a deck from his pocket.

"Yugi, here…take this."

"Huh? Grandpa…"

"I built this deck; I put my soul in these cards and I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them… take my cards and teach Kaiba respect about the heart of the cards Yugi."

"But Grandpa you need help. I gotta get you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can take care of your grandfather while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid."

It was settled, Yugi and Seto were going to duel. Although, I could feel an energy radiate from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. My Millennium Mirror started glowing! Why are our Millennium Items reacting to each other?

"_Ailis why are we mind shuffling? We aren't in a duel!" _ Hikari and I were switching minds as we speak. I'm now in spirit form and saw that Yugi changed as well.

"I don't know Hikari…for some odd reason we switched minds when the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Mirror radiated in light."

"_Ailis I nearly forgot! The Millennium Puzzle has a spirit just like me as well!" _ Hikari eyed the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. We went to a dueling arena and they started dueling. I watched Hikari stare at the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, she seems so interested in him. Could their pasts be related somehow?

"_Ailis…I've definitely seen him before. He is…connected to my past." _ My eyes widened. Hikari doesn't know much of her past. She told me that there's a large piece of her memory missing.

"Ah…!" Hikari silently gasped, feeling a pain in both our heads and we had... a vision.

**FLASH**

_Hikari ventured through the archives reading books like she always had. She never had met her parents…she only had herself. Although, Hikari was never completely alone. She had her loyal and trustworthy friends by her side. They may only be able to visit once a year but they always were truly in her heart._

"_Hikari look at this!" Dark Magician Girl led Hikari to a shelf filled with spell books. Hikari was fond of reading them and playing with her friends, Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician. She smiled happily and scanned them. Hikari was only six at that time. She stayed in the archives all her life with plenty of necessities and she taught herself how to read and write to past time. No one knew she lived in the archives until that one day,_

"_We'll give her to the Pharaoh." Was all she heard before they struck her unconscious. They loaded her in a small carriage and went to the Pharaoh's palace to negotiate. _

"_Pharaoh, we found this girl living in the archives in the underground palace not to far from here. Oddly, she has taught herself how to read and how to write. This girl is too talented for our hands to handle. Please Pharaoh, the girl could prove an asset to your son's court one day." _

_Hikari laid on the solid surface of the ground in the Pharaoh's palace. Slightly opening her eyes she scanned the room. Hikari was unable to get up though, her wrists and her ankles were tightly tied. She could see the Pharaoh, the man, and a boy her age behind the Pharaoh. Hikari had already heard the conversation and spotted a rock not to far. It was sharp, sharp enough to cut the ropes that had bind her. _

_They didn't see Hikari grab the rock and unbind herself, they were still speaking until a sentence caught Hikari's attention. _

"_Alright, the girl will be staying with us." _

"_Staying here…?" They noticed she had escaped from her ropes and the man had already left leaving the Pharaoh, his son, and Hikari in the throne room. The Pharaoh's son walked up to her cautiously,_

"_What is your name?" Hikari stared into his deep crimson eyes and replied in a kind tone,_

"_I am commonly known as Hikari but if it makes you comfortable you may call me Aurelius, my real name." The Pharaoh also approached Hikari as well…or should we say Aurelius? _

"_I am commonly known as Yami." Yami answered. Their attention turned to the Pharaoh,_

"_Aurelius, I have something for you to do," He paused but continued anyway,_

"_Yami needs a friend so I ask of you Aurelius, will you be his friend?" _

_That was the day her fate all changed and the happiest day of her life._

**FLASH**

"Exodia, Obliterate!" Hikari and I snapped out of the new memory we've obtained. Exodia, a rare monster, obliterated Seto's life points claiming Yugi's victory. Hikari- I mean Aurelius- spoke to me,

"_Ailis…my name is Aurelius and that was my best friend…Yami." _ That was then Hikari and I switched minds once again leaving me back to my original body. I saw Yugi this time…not Yami. Hmm…does that mean every time Yugi and Yami transfers minds Aurelius and I transfer minds as well?

**TIME SKIP**

We were all watching the Regional Tournament finals, Rex Raptor vs. Weevil Underwood. They were both great strategists but Weevil was victorious. Suddenly, a package came in for Yugi and I. It was from Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, and he invited us to a tournament called, Duelist Kingdom. There were gloves and some type of star chips in there. What was most interesting was the video tape in there.

Pegasus seemed to freeze time and had frozen the souls around me except Yugi, the Millennium Mirror protected me from his magic. What should I do? This is for Yugi so I guess I must not intrude. I hid my presence from Pegasus and observed them closely.

**TIME SKIP**

With Grandpa Mutou's soul taken Yugi and I will enter Duelist Kingdom to rescue him together, though Yugi having only one star chip gives him a disadvantage and Joey as well. Joey would probably also need a dueling glove.

After some time around the boat I ventured around the boat either peacefully walking or signing autographs. I spot Yugi alone and ran towards him,

"Yugi~!" I smiled happy that I found him.

"Ailis! I was wondering where you went. Can we play game just for fun?" Yugi offered. I agreed immediately since I've only played with Yugi once in my life. This time there probably won't be any interruptions…that aren't too bad.

It was a rough and intense duel with both of us having low life points. For my finishing move I announced,

"I use the magic card Dark Sea Ritual sacrificing my Mermaid of Solitude (1750 ATK 1500 DEF) and Icria of the Sea (1900 ATK 2000 DEF) I summon Lagiacrus of the Dark Sea ( 3000 ATK 2700 DEF) to wipe out your remaining life points!" I could tell Yugi was awed about Lagiacris by his facial expression. It was such an exciting game! I only had 10 LP left at the end of our duel.

"That was an amazing game, Ailis! You really had me with Lagiacrus of the Dark Sea!" Yugi and I shared a laugh while we put away our cards. Suddenly Joey came and showed us his new cards. Then Yugi gave him the card, Time Wizard. I heard of Time Wizard, you have to be lucky for it not to self destruct but most of the time it works.

"By the way, I saw you two dueling earlier and man! That was the best duel I have ever seen!" Joey commented. It was the best duel I ever played in all my dueling experience.

"What was dat card you played at the end? Lagi-somethin'?" I giggled a bit and explained,

"It was Lagiacrus of the Dark Sea with 3000 ATK PTS and 2700 DEF PTS. Lagiacrus can only be used if you have sacrificed two water attribute monsters in the Dark Sea Ritual. Lagiacrus is one of my rare elemental dragons."

I held up the card for emphasis and placed it back in my deck. Joey's and Yugi's eyes widened at the words 'one of '.

"Dat means you have more!?"

"Yep, Lagiacrus of the Dark Sea is only one of them. Rathalos of the Burning Flames is the fire attribute and Kushala Daora of the Storms is the wind attribute and lastly is Uragaan of the Core the earth attribute."

I finished explaining and then Weevil appeared and asked Yugi if he could look at his Exodia cards. I don't like the emotion in his eyes… what could he be planning? Before I can warn him, Yugi had already handed him the Exodia cards. I could see him smirk evilly and before I could do anything… Weevil threw the Exodia cards over the railing and into the sea.

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" Joey jumped right after them!

"Joey!" Yugi and I called out to him, what should we do? Before I could act, Yugi jumped in after Joey.

"Yugi!" I should use the powers of the Millennium Mirror of course! Using the Millennium Mirror, I could use the powers of any of my duel cards. I fused with the Mermaid of Solitude and jumped in after Yugi and Joey. Using the power of the Mermaid of Solitude I swiftly took them to the ladder Tristan and Tea put up.

After Yugi and Joey were on the boat, I stayed in the water to find the other cards. Those cards were given to Yugi by Grandpa Mutou and that deck was forged from his heart! I can't let that go to waste…

"Ailis, what are you doing? You're going to get drifted away!" Yugi exclaimed worriedly. I was still using the power of the Mermaid of Solitude so I hid my mermaid tail and replied,

"Don't worry Yugi! I'm going find those cards okay?" I quickly swam into the direction of the Exodia cards. Since I'm now technically a mermaid I have no problem swimming for hours. Then something caught my eye… the cards!

"I got them!" When I turn back the boat was almost miles away. I urgently swam as fast as I could and I could see the boat a little closer.

'Please…please! I need to… I need to reach Yugi!'

**END OF CHAPTER TWO!**

**Was it good or bad? Well first I should explain something!**

**The power of the Millennium Mirror enables you to use the power of the duel cards as your own power. For example, Ailis fused herself with the Mermaid of Solitude and it gave her its power. **

**Next chapter will have Ailis finally have a duel! **

**CHAPTER THREE PREVIEW**

"**I place two cards face down and summon the Cosmic Magician (2000 ATK 2100 DEF)!"**

"**I may be losing now but the duel is far from over."**

"**Try what you may, it will be obsolete against me."**


	3. Chapter 3 Ailis' Short Duel!

**Songs of Aurelius~ The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror**

**A/N The chapters are going to be semi short but it'll help me update faster. Just a warning majiggy.**

_Songs of Aurelius~ The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror Chapter Three_

'I need to reach him… Yugi…!'

I could feel the waves defiance as I continued my way towards the ship. My limbs felt numb but I have to keep on going no matter what. Was I going to quit and let my body wash up somewhere unknown? Of course not! But, I need to get to the ship faster! I can't do it with a simple mermaid body… what card could help me?

"Fairy of Cyclones (1400 ATK 1100 DEF), I call upon your power!" I leapt in the air using my tail and I switched to the Fairy of Cyclones. With her wind attribute and her wings I could get to the ship faster. Though, my stamina isn't quite in top shape. I feel myself losing altitude quickly, using the wind I swiftly floated to the ship. As soon as my feet hit the surface the Millennium Mirror stopped using its power and I fell limp on the floor.

"Yu…gi…" I slightly coughed from dehydration and forcefully picked myself up. It was around 10 or so at night, hopefully no one would be awake at this hour. Too bad I was wrong,

"Ailis! It's a miracle!" Yugi exclaimed with the others behind him. He seemed to notice my lack of balance as my legs wobbled uncontrollably and gave me his shoulder to lean on. I gave him a smile of gratitude and I held up the three remaining Exodia cards.

"I found them… the Exodia cards!" I managed to say as I try my best not to pass out.

"Ailis…you didn't have to risk your life for them. You're a lot more important to me than just a few cards!" Yugi gazed at me worriedly. Was I really that important to him?

"Yugi… I'm still living aren't I? I-I'm fine so…no…worries-" Everything goes blank and I feel myself lose consciousness in Yugi's arms.

"Ailis!" Was the last thing I heard before I was sucked in another memory of Aurelius'.

**FLASH**

_"I guess you're my companion, Aurelius." Yami bluntly said. Aurelius nodded and put a small smile on her face,_

"_Let's be the best of friends! Come, let's go play!" Aurelius gently grabbed his wrist and Yami pulled it away. His face was emotionless as he said in a bland tone,_

"_I am not allowed outside, Aurelius. Would I recommend the archives?" Aurelius' eyes widen and sparkled in pure excitement and fascination._

"_Archives? Please show the way!" Yami couldn't help but slightly grin at her behavior and be confused at the same time. He thought girls like her would rather play outside and not spend all their time reading and in silence._

"_Alright. Come, follow me." Yami led the way to the archives. It was larger than Aurelius could ever imagine and it was just so spectacular to her. Aurelius scanned the room more closely and found piles of games on a nearby desk._

"_Yami, are you fond of games?" Aurelius asked as she curiously analyzed the games. Yami replied with a 'yes' and watched Aurelius go to a corner that had big blocks of stone that were unused. She worked inhumanely swift and carved the stone into small and thin rectangular pieces._

"_Let's play a game I created!" Aurelius put all the pieces on the ground near the desk._

"_What is the goal of the game?" Yami curiously asked as he took a seat across from her._

"_We're going to make towers with these pieces. The one who has the tallest tower wins!" Yami nodded and they started building. All was quiet and it the only thing you could hear was the stones hitting each other. That was until,_

"_Hitorikiri de aruita atarimae no mainichi…kakomareta sekai wo kowasanu youni ikiteta. Kagami ga utsusu no wa usostsuki no egao, kokoro no kumori wo sakasama ni. Takusan no hitotachi yukikau sora no shita de, jibun wo mamoru tame kagi wo kakete ikiteta…sonna watashi ga ima shitta shiawase wa; ude wo nobashitara todoku mono…"_

_Yami glanced at Aurelius as she sang, her face was sparkling with joy and her smile seemed to glow. Hearing her voice, Yami couldn't help but smile a bit and nearly inaudibly say,_

"_You have a nice voice…" He saw Aurelius pause and smile at him brightly,_

"_Thank you."_

FLASH

"Mmm…" I woke up with something familiarly fluffy in my arms. I blinked and rubbed my tired eyes as I looked at what was in my possession. My eyes widen and I smiled softly,

"It's you…" I murmured softly and pet my stuffed rabbit. It wasn't the white rabbit which was thrown to the river…it was the rabbit I got from Yugi and Grandpa Mutou. After my white rabbit got thrown in the river, Yugi and Grandpa Mutou bought me a new one. It was an ashen gray rabbit that had a top hat and a Dark Magician scepter, it was my most prized possession…next to the Millennium Mirror of course!

"Ailis, you're okay!" Yugi sighed in relief and added, "One day you'll be the death of me if you worry me too much!" I laughed and Yugi joined in.

"I'm sorry Yugi…it's just the cards were from Grandpa Mutou and your deck is also part of his heart…" I bit my lip and Yugi sadly grinned and handed me something… the cards.

"Here, Ailis. My deck already has most of Grandpa's heart so now your deck will also have Grandpa's heart as well! So, don't look sad Ailis." Yugi softly said. I hesitated, should I really take the cards…?

"Don't hesitate, Ailis! After all, I'm giving them to you. It's not like you're stealing them so don't give me that look…"

"If you really insist then, thank you Yugi." I smiled and hugged him as I gently took the cards. Yugi hugged me back but our moment was short lived as Joey woke up from the ship's horn. I quickly put my rabbit in my bag and I found my deck belts as I got ready. I put my hair in two low pigtails and the Millennium Mirror on the left side of my bangs. Wearing a simple one inch strap cream colored and brown plaid dress plus a small beige jacket I strapped my flat straps. The flats I were wearing were a simple black and they had straps that went up just below my knees, putting my deck belts on I stepped out of the boat with the others and greeted Duelist Kingdom.

It wasn't that bad but running into Weevil was pretty much the downfall of our day for sure.

We were brought to a particular type of field, was this Weevil's plan? A field bonus?

Apparently I was correct, in fact it was a large part of his plan, but you can't rely only the field.

**(A/N I'm going to skip the duel because it's just a pain to type it and everyone should know how it went.)**

We all walked randomly in a lost direction, where were we going you ask? I have no idea really. We were never given a map which is the item that would be most useful right now. I silently sighed, I haven't dueled yet at all and it's killing me!

"Ailis Kainarous, Europe's and Australia's duel champion, born in Egypt. Sixteen years old and 4'9 and weighs 21 kg, Ailis I challenge you to a duel." A tall guy with dark messy brown hair and light hazel eyes and rectangular glasses stood in front of me. He looked rather intimidating since he was twice my size!

"Who are you?" Yugi asked the tall guy who seemed to always have a glare in his eyes and a frown on his face.

"My name is Garu Faristair. That is all you need to know, now I request that you duel me Ailis." He kept his gaze on me but he crouched down to look at me in the eye.

"I accept your request. How many star chips will you wager, Garu?" I took out my deck as we situated ourselves at a nearby dueling stage. He held up two star chips answering my question. I replied by repeating the gesture with my own star chips.

"Let's duel."

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Garu- 2000 LP**

"I'll go first." I say and draw my cards and drew my sixth one. Only one monster in my hand…

"I lay two cards facedown and end my turn." I watched him nod and draw his sixth card.

"I play Opherius of the Alchemists (1500 ATK 1400 DEF) in attack mode!" His monster materialized onto the playing field in simple white robes and a cauldron.

"I also play Secret Recipe, a magic card which adds 300 ATK points to any Alchemist monster on the field! So now my Alchemist has 1800 ATK points. Now, Opherius attack her life points directly!"

"I activate my trap card, Reflection. It allows me to sacrifice 1000 LP to reflect any direct attacks to my life points. I also use its special ability which makes me lose 300 more life points to make this trap permanent! And also by _reflecting_ your attack the damage will be dealt to your life points instead!"

"No!"

**Ailis- 700 LP**

**Garu- 200 LP**

"Is there any other move you would like to make?" I ask as he scanned the cards in his hand.

"I play Life of the Dead, a magic card which sacrifices my monster to give me 50 life points for each 100 ATK points he has. Which gives me 900 more life points!"

**Ailis- 700 LP**

** Garu- 1100 LP**

"That end my turn." He smirked at me and I drew my next card. Another monster card,

"I summon Dark Magician to the field in attack mode." The Dark Magician stood tall and proud in front of me.

"I also play this magic card, Quick Summon. Which allows me to draw another card from my deck and if it's a monster card I will summon it. Although, if it isn't then that card will be moved into my graveyard."

I drew another monster card and played it in attack mode,

"I summon Dark Magician to the field!" Another Dark Magician materialized to the field.

"What? You have another Dark Magician?" Joey exclaimed as I smile and held up three fingers indicating I have three Dark Magicians.

"Now my Dark Magicians, attack his life points directly!"

**Ailis- 700 LP**

**Garu- 0 LP**

"And that's the match!" I gathered up my deck and inserted my star chips back on my dueling glove. As I got off the dueling platform the group congratulated me on my win. Garu then handed me his star chips and said,

"Here are your victory spoils, good day Ailis Kainarous." He walked away in silence but stopped as I spoke,

"Good luck winning 4 more star chips, Garu."

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Sorry it was so short but at least I updated which I haven't done in a little while haha.**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FOUR**

"**Aquarius Sapphire is my name."**

"**Let's duel!"**


	4. Chapter 4 The Trespasser

**Songs of Aurelius~ The Spirit of The Millennium Mirror.**

**It is me again! Now in this chapter you will meet Aquarius Sapphire! Sapphire is actually pronounced "Sah-fear" by the way and Aquarius is Mako's cousin if you were wondering. Now on with the chapter!**

_Songs of Aurelius Chapter Four_

"See you later, Garu!" I waved goodbye to Garu as he took his leave to find four more star chips to gain a spot in the finals.

We soon also set off somewhere, I don't know where since we followed Joey's sense of smell; not sure if I can trust it. We have no other choice though, so we followed to be led to fishes on a stick.

Tristan and Joey both ran for the fish in unison, was this really such a good idea? It is someone else's food…it's rather rude don't you think?

Suddenly someone came up from the cliff and said, "How dare you eat my fish! Who welcomed you anyway?" Then someone else also came up as well and said, "Yeah! That's mean!"

Tristan and Joey immediately jumped up and tried to apologize then I noticed the strangers glance at Yugi and I. Could they be wanting a duel from us? After all, they have dueling gloves. The boy of the pair asked, "Wait a minute, aren't you Yugi Mutou, the man who defeated Seto Kaiba?"

"You're Mako Tsunami, the ocean duelist! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yugi and Mako grinned at each other and shook hands, "It's nice to meet you too, Yugi Mutou."

"Hey you're Ailis Kainarous, the duel champion of continents Europe and Australia, the Diamond Duelist!" The girl exclaimed and introduced herself, "Aquarius Sapphire is my name." I smiled and shook hands with her as Mako said, "I'm sorry. If you are friends with Yugi and Ailis, then you may eat your fill." Joey and Tristan sat back down and said, "Feeding frenzy!"

Everyone also sat down and began to eat, although I wasn't exactly hungry so didn't join in as I began scanning through my deck once again. I switched some magic and trap cards as everyone began to finish. I find it odd how we were very lucky to meet kind people like Mako and Aquarius who gladly shared their food with us. It's not every day you meet generous people.

Everyone soon finished and waved goodbye to Mako and Aquarius, however I hesitated. They did something kind for us; I suggest we pay them back although they were already leaving. Suddenly a spear launched towards Yugi, without thinking I jumped and grabbed it before it reached the ground. The group turned hearing my fall when I hit the ground, Mako and Aquarius smirked and laughed as Mako says, "You think you will eat and then walk off without paying? Well…think again." A dueling platform rose from the surface of the water and stopped rising near the cliff as both Mako and Aquarius took out their decks.

"Ailis Kainarous, I challenge you to a duel!" Aquarius exclaimed and looked straight at me. Well, on my behalf I'll just have to pay them back.

"I accept your challenge, Aquarius." Walking up to the duel platform and putting our decks in position, "Let's duel."

"I'll go first!" Aquarius drew her card and I could see her smirk. "I place three cards facedown and play Mermaid of Bliss (1750 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode!" The Mermaid of Bliss was… hiding in the water at her side of the field. So this will be a water battle…good thing I rearranged my deck for this.

"Now I end my turn." I nodded and drew my card, and then I realize half of my deck now was either water or magicians! I sighed realizing how stupid that was and scanned all my cards.

"I place two cards face down and I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900 ATK 1700 DEF) in defense mode!" The Skilled Dark Magician materialized onto my side of the field. "I end my turn."

"I play Tsunami, a spell that turns the whole field into a water arena!" The field was flooded with water but luckily the Skilled Dark Magician was levitating. For every spell card played I put a spell counter on the Skilled Dark Magician, the max spell counters are three.

"Now my monster gets a field bonus of 300 ATK points!" The Mermaid of Bliss now had 2050 ATK points, "Now attack the Skilled Dark Magician!" The Mermaid of Bliss charged towards my Skilled Dark Magician.

"I activate my trap card, Spell Binding Circle. Now my Skilled Dark Magician is safe from your attack." Aquarius grits her teeth and said, "I end my turn."

I drew my next card, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to target one of your magic or trap cards and destroy it!" The Mystical Space Typhoon hit her facedown trap card and both withered away. I put another spell counter on my Skilled Dark Magician, "I now place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I play Icria of the Sea (1900 ATK 2000 DEF) in defense mode and play Neptune's Trident, a magic card which equips a trident to Icria and gives her 500 ATK points! Now attack the Skilled Dark Magician!" I put another spell counter on the Skilled Dark Magician. Now I can do what I needed to do,

"Not so fast! For every magic card played I can place a spell counter on my Skilled Dark Magician, when I have three spell counters I can summon a Dark Magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" I took the Dark Magician from my deck and placed him on the field while I took out my Skilled Dark Magician and placed him in the graveyard.

"Then that means…!" Icria of the Sea tried to attack my Dark Magician but instead gotten attacked itself.

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Aquarius- 1900 LP**

"Now, I end my turn." I nodded and drew another card. "Dark Magician, attack her Mermaid of Bliss!"

"I play Mermaid Symphony; a trap card that allows me to bring all the Mermaids from my deck to the field in defense mode to protect my Mermaid of Bliss!"

'What do I do… wait each Mermaid all have the same amount of DEF points so she won't be able to block my Dark Magician. However the Mermaid of Bliss will still be on the field… what is she planning to do?' I watched as the Dark Magician destroys the combination of the other Mermaids but his attack didn't reach the Mermaid of Bliss.

"I play Mystic Box." A box materialized onto the playing field and my Dark Magician let himself in while a similar box showed on the other side of the playing field. The boxes close and swords pierce the box my Dark Magician was in. "Why are you killing your own monster?" Aquarius asked. "Don't call him a monster…he's my friend and just watch." The box on the other side of the playing field opened to reveal my Dark Magician who was safe and unscathed. On the other hand,

"Mermaid of Bliss!" The other box that had the swords pierced through it opened to reveal the Mermaid of Bliss. "Since your Mermaid of Bliss was in attack mode you lose 1750 life points."

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Aquarius- 150 LP**

"Now I activate my magic card, Quick Attack! It allows me to have my Dark Magician attack once again and this time I'm targeting your life points! Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" My Dark Magician nodded at my command and Aquarius' life points hit zero.

**Ailis-2000 LP**

**Aquarius- 0 LP**

"And that's the match!" I gathered my deck together and put my star chips back on my dueling glove. Afterwards I approached Aquarius, "That was a great duel, Aquarius!" Aquarius and I shook hands as Aquarius apologized, "Sorry about the spear Ailis. Are you hurt anywhere?"" I shook my head and smiled, "That was a very precise throw but I'm fine Aquarius." Just then Mako challenged Yugi to a duel, "Looks like I should give you your won star chips." She inserted two star chips onto my glove granting me six star chips. "I'm rooting for you so duel the crap out of everyone in your way!" Aquarius gave me a thumbs up and I returned it with a smile as we turned back to see Mako and Yugi dueling.

"Should I stop him before he gets beat…" I heard Aquarius murmur to herself and she replied to herself, "Nah, I'll let him be defeated…" I could hear Aquarius chuckle darkly. 'Yeah…that's not strange at all.'

'_Ailis, our minds are being invaded by an unknown…!'_ Aur- Hikari shouted in my mind. I quickly entered our soul room hurriedly without anyone noticing.

**HIKARI'S AND AILIS' MIND **

"_Hikari!" I opened_ _the stone door to Hikari's soul room and as I opened it I found Hikari sitting in her usual spot. Hikari's soul room was an archive and not just any archive, the archive she used to play with Yami. Hikari was sitting in the chair she sat in in her recently recovered memory. She appeared distressed and worried as she gestured me to sit down,_

"_Who is the trespasser Hikari?" I asked._

"_I-I don't know but…I seem to know this trespasser somehow." Suddenly, some books from the bookshelf near us had fallen. "Come out, trespasser." Hikari and I had our eyes fixed onto the bookshelves. "Sorry but I can't do that Hikari. Although I would love to torture you until you breathe your last I'm afraid I can't. We may meet again and when we truly rendezvous I will kill you."_

_I could feel the trespasser leave Hikari's soul room and I could tell Hikari felt the same. "Hikari, five thousand years ago… do you remember having any enemies?" Hikari's face considerably darkened and her expression didn't look very content._

"_I-I felt that… I had a rival rather than an enemy."_

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**So… hope that this might push this story into a direction and I also hope to receive some feedback on what you readers think or something like that. Also there's a reason why Ailis calls Hikari rather than her own name and it will be mentioned later so stay tuned for chapter four! **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FIVE**

"**You're not the real Seto and I know it. You may have his deck but you don't have his heart!"**

"**I know Seto and I know that he would WORRY about his own brother rather than dueling!"**


	5. Chapter 5 Another Secret Yet To Reveal

**Songs of Aurelius~ Spirit of the Millennium Mirror Chapter Five**

**This chapter is kind of unfinished but I decided to upload it anyway so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OF AURELIUS! I do own Aurelius/ Hikari herself and Ailis Kainarous though.**

_Songs of Aurelius_

"_A rival… you mean a rival for fighting?" I asked as Hikari shook her head._

"_No, it was something much more different... although, I don't remember. It feels like a large part of my memory is purposely hidden from me. Who could've caused it? All I know is that all the memories I have regained are about Yami, the archives, and me." Hikari and I walked through the archives of her soul room. Suddenly, there was another door and it appeared before us covered in what seemed to be flowers._

"_Hikari, where did this door come from?" We stared at the door in silence wondering what could be behind it. If there's another door than there's definitely another room beyond it, although there's something odd… why are flowers covering it? What is beyond that door anyway and why are there flowers to cover it? Does Aurelius know what's beyond it or is it a sealed memory that she could not know?_

"_This door… it's definitely connected to an important part of my memory. Although I also do wonder why flowers are in my memory, could flowers have been able to survive the deserts of Egypt?" Hikari placed her hand against the flower covered door. The door was engraved in something that weren't hieroglyphs but something rather complicated looking and the flowers were pure white and sliver with a tint of blue. _

"_It's such a beautiful door… does it hold memories or my secrets even I don't know?" Hikari murmured and placed her hand on the silver knob. "Will it be able to open?" I ask as my eyes were fixed onto the door along with Hikari. "Might as well try, after all, it's not going to kill us… or at least I think so." Hikari opened the door._

"_!" They didn't have time to blink as they fell to the ground and images were swiftly shown back to back. _

**FLASH**

"_Yami look!" Hikari finished stacking the books and formed a palace. Yami seemed amused at how proud she looked, "That's impressive." Both kids were around the age of eight and time seems to fly by fast. "It'd be nice to keep it as it is but it would make a mess if it were to fall." As if it were on cue the book palace was tumbling down and dust flew everywhere. "I think I cursed myself…" Both laughed it off and started picking up the books. _

**FLASH**

"_Hikari, if you want to stay by his side then you have to get this right." Hikari nodded to her magic instructor and she worked until she dropped. The instructor smiled at her determination as Hikari was trying to control her spells. Hikari was eight and worked all she could… just to stay by his side._

"_One day, you'll see me in his Royal Court! I'm going to do whatever it takes!" Hikari enthusiastically exclaimed._

**FLASH**

"_Hikari," Hikari shot up from her book and turned to the voice who spoke her name. It was Yami's father, the Pharaoh. "I would like to speak to you about something." Hikari slowly nodded and walked towards the Pharaoh. "Hikar-no- Aurelius, promise me that when my time ends you must stay by Yami's side." Hikari's eyes widen as the Pharaoh held a sincere expression on his face. To stay by Yami's side… it was what Hikari wanted. Hikari had grown attached to Yami in a short period of time and she wouldn't think of ever leaving him. _

"_Pharaoh, all my training I've done so far was for Yami and I promise I'll stay by his side… even if I were bleeding and only had few seconds to live." The Pharaoh smiled at Hikari's answer and then she asked, "What will be my position in the Royal Court?" The Pharaoh thought for a bit. Hikari wasn't suited for a magician or a warrior and the idea struck him in a flash. _

"_You will be… the Pharaoh's Songstress."_

**FLASH**

"_The Pharaoh's Songstress…" Hikari murmured as her head rested onto the desk and she nonchalantly flipped through pages. "Songstress…" She whispered as she closed her eyes. "The power of melodies…" Hikari was age nine at the time and flipped through more pages. _

**FLASH**

"_Legend of Melody." Hikari read the title of the book she picked up. It had a silver cover with a tint of blue and it was rather thick in size. She flipped to the first page and read,_

"_Some certain songs have a hidden power coded into them; these songs are used as weapons or used to express emotion with pictures. There are even songs that if they're sung the chances of survival are little to none since many of these legendary songs are simply too powerful to be sung. Although, some say there's a songstress that would be able to sing these songs freely for the peace of the world. For one to find the true songstress they must be able to sing the first song." Hikari flipped to next page eagerly and with all the excitement built up she began to recite the lyrics in the book._

"_**The First Song: Hartes Ciel Melenas Walasye. (Beloved world, beloved people.)**__" _

_Hikari's eyes widen at the lyrics placed on the paper. It was the exact same song she sang to Yami the first time she played with him. What could this mean? Is Hikari the songstress of the legend? She shook her head and decided to confirm it herself by singing the song entirely._

_**I walked alone, day after day. The world surrounding me kept existing the same way. The smiling faces of liars are reflected in the mirrors, reversing the clouds inside my heart. Many people wandering under the sky. To protect themselves, they live a life locked in. The "me" of the past is now known to happiness. Something I can touch if I reach out with my arms. At the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it. Let us talk with the words of truth. Thus, to this world, to the people I meet; let us express the song of love that tied flowers together. **_

_**If I share my happiness with someone precious, the surrounding world will, before we know it, extend further. The smiling faces of truth are reflected in my eyes, if I open my heart. Many people with thousands of thoughts, I want to embrace the radiant in their eyes with my hands. Never am I just someone special, everyone certainly feels the same way. At the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it. We can understand each other with words of truth. Thus, with this world, with the people I meet; let us sing the song of love that tied flowers together. **_

_**Sometimes we may disagree; sometimes we may take different paths. While we turn our backs to others; while we try to hide our tears, we may quarrel; we may say bad things but… we always think about others; I always believe in you. The singing birds; the soaring birds, I want them to express my feeling; my true thoughts. So that our parted hands; our separated hearts, may be tied; may meet again tomorrow. There is no illusion in my dreams, if I continue to keep my wish…**_

_**At the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it. Let us meet and talk with my true self. Thus, to this world, to the people I meet; let us sing the song of love that tied flowers together. **_

_**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la, la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la ,la,la,la,la,la,la,la~**_

_**La~ LA~**_

_The song had ended as many of the lyrics all danced around Hikari and she fell to the ground holding the book in her hands. "Does that mean I'm the songstress…?"_

**FLASH (BACK TO HIKARI'S SOUL ROOM)**

_I woke up back in Hikari's regular archive soul room and Hikari woke up as well. "Hikari… where do you think that book is now… the Legend of Melody?" I asked as she shook her head and I took that for an 'I don't know'. _

"_Songstress…" Hikari murmured as I recalled the song. I knew that song all too well, "Hikari, you know your Millennium Mirror was locked in a tomb right?" Hikari nodded. "For me to obtain your mirror… I had to sing that exact same song. Hartes Ciel Melenas Walasye, it was a song I knew since I was born." _

"_Could it mean that you're the modern songstress?" Hikari and I sighed. With some questions answered they just sparked more. "We should return to reality before the others notice something odd." Hikari nodded and I exited her soul room._

**IN REALITY (Yugi's and Mako's duel ended)**

I was now back in reality and Yugi's duel with Mako seemed to have already ended. Although, I got a quick glimpse of Yami, the man who was important in her past, before he reverted back to Yugi. What could be the relationship between Yami and Hikari? What is the songstress' destined future? I'm a songstress too like Hikari, though why would I be? Is it because I bear a striking resemblance to Hikari? Or maybe she's an ancestor of mine since after all, my birthplace, Egypt, was where Hikari resided in her time?

I shook my head to get rid of all the irritating thoughts that are appearing. We all said farewell to Aquarius and Mako as we continue our way somewhere. The others were conversing while I stayed silent; I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. What does it mean by 'peace of the world'? What is the songstress' destiny? If Hikari's soul is within the mirror and she was a songstress as well… does that mean our powers are combined? What is a songstress truly?

"Ailis, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Tea asked as I snap back to reality. I see everyone's eyes on me, was I too absorbed in my thoughts to notice? "I'm fine Tea, I was just… thinking." The looks everyone gave me were incredulous, "If you say so…" Yugi trailed off as he glanced at me worriedly. I sighed and finished rearranging my deck. Suddenly, I hear a voice shout for help. It was a boy in the arms of what seemed to be a guard, the boy had a dueling glove on as well but… he didn't have any star chips. I watched the scene play out in front of me as Tristan threw the guard somewhere but the guard seemed to have changed his position midair to land safely. The guard quickly took the kid towards the dock where the other duelists who lost are.

The boy said that someone _stole _his star chips and also stole his deck; I wonder why anyone would go as low as that, though I can't exactly judge them without knowing their reason. Promising to bring his star chips back, we ran near a dueling arena and stopped there. I could hear rustling leaves as we stop, was that the thief?

I was correct but the boy…he looked oddly familiar somehow even though he had a bandana and a hat concealing most of his head. Anyway, he challenged Yugi to a duel and they both bet… five star chips. Why would Yugi bet so mu-

"_Ailis, we're beginning to Mind Shuffle as well._" Hikari spoke to me as we Mind Shuffled. I still had control over my body though."_We haven't Mind Shuffled in a long time. I wonder why it stopped working manually. Why when every time Yugi Mind Shuffles we have to too?_" I ask as I pout. Hikari shrugged and we watched the short duel. Although, it ended with the boy really being Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother, I knew he seemed familiar. Though, why would he steal star chips and a deck for?

My question was already answered. Of course, it was for Seto, his big brother, and it seemed pretty accurate. I know Mokuba would do a lot of things for his brother and I find it quite admirable. Mokuba seemed to know his actions were charging in the wrong direction, so we ran back to the dock to find the boy who Mokuba stole star chips and his deck from.

It was too late, the boat already left and the guard was standing there as if he were waiting for us. He probably was waiting for us just to smirk at our faces and laugh. When Mokuba offered the star chips I noticed that some of Yugi's star chips were in his hand as well. I was about to take action but then I realize I was only in spirit form and the star chips had fallen in the ocean. I watched helplessly as my friend's star chips fell into the dark and cold sea, we needed to save Grandpa Mutou with those star chips and… I can't do it alone and I know Yugi can't do it alone either.

"That's it; I challenge you to a duel." I heard myself slip out as both Hikari and I glared at the guard. "How would you like it if a family member of yours was taken from you and those star chips were an important part to save him? How would you feel, Mr. Guard?" I spoke menacingly. I knew what was happening, I snapped, and whenever I snap I can't control my own words or actions.

The guard glared at me and accepted my challenge and told me where to go for the duel. I watched him leave silently and I could feel Hikari sigh. "_He's up to something… after all, no one would want to arrogantly duel the Diamond Duelist without knowing the probability of victory is a large percentage._" I grit my teeth and tried to calm myself down. Walking towards the duel arena I sang softly,

_**I walked alone, day after day. The world surrounding me kept existing the same way. The smiling faces of liars are reflected in the mirrors, reversing the clouds inside my heart. Many people wandering under the sky. To protect themselves, they live a life locked in. The "me" of the past is now known to happiness. Something I can touch if I reach out with my arms. At the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it. Let us talk with the words of truth. Thus, to this world, to the people I meet; let us express the song of love that tied flowers together.**_

I could feel myself at peace and I relax as we had arrived. This song always had calmed me down even when I would be steaming with anger. Anyway, we had arrived to the arena with an unexpected and unpleasant surprise. My opponent was… Seto!

Impossible, why would Seto be here? He didn't enter the tournament, did he? Seto doesn't have a reason to and going against me won't solve anything would it? There are so many questions I have to ask but I know he might not answer them. Without a complaint, I stood in my respective place on the other side of the field. This was definitely not Seto; I don't think he would ask for a rematch with me at all.

"I'll go first then." I drew my card and scanned all of them. If I were to use the same strategy I used against Seto the first time I dueled him… will it truly work?

"_You shouldn't use that strategy, Ailis. Even if this fake Seto was a trick I think they must've watched all his previous duels to find out the strategies he uses and the strategies of his previous opponents. Ailis, could it be time for… __**that **__strategy?" _Hikari's voice echoed through my mind. She was right, if they somehow watched the duel the real Seto and I had then they would know my strategy. Then again, what if they're expecting me to develop a new strategy and have a card to counter it? Sometimes, it's just better to take risks. **(A/N: Keep those words in mind for life!)**

"I play Jimen of the Minerals (1400 ATK 1900 DEF) in defense mode!" Jimen materialized onto the field. He had a human structure with clothing that had earthly tones. "Now I place three cards facedown and end my turn." I laid my three cards facedown and eyed the fake Seto suspiciously.

"Alright then, I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn." Fake Seto smirked at me. This isn't right; normally Seto would have charged head first with a trap card or magic card. Unless, this is some strategy but I highly doubt it and since he placed three cards facedown then… I have to be alert!

"Hmm, taking long to make a move? You must be scared, here, go back to your pathetic friends so I can automatically claim victory." Fake Seto still kept his smirk on his face. I grit my teeth trying to not say something back. This… "You know," I started as the Fake Seto's expression seemed that he wanted me to go on.

"You're not the real Seto and I know it. You may have his deck but you don't have his heart!" I exclaimed while keeping a collected expression. "Deny it all you want but it won't change the fact that you'll be defeated by me, Seto Kaiba." Fake Seto still kept that irritating smirk on his face. I took a sharp inhale of oxygen and sighed, "You seem to be getting a little too carried away bursting your ego, Seto." This proves that he's not the real Seto and besides, he would never ask for a rematch… right?

"How odd, you seem to be obsessed with beating me. Why are you dueling, Seto? Wouldn't you care about Mokuba right now rather than having a duel with me?" I asked straightforwardly.

"I know Seto and I know that he would WORRY about his brother rather than dueling!" That's right, all the reasons why he's a fake are right. Although there's something I don't comprehend, how did he get his hands onto the real Seto's deck? Also what did happen to the real Seto? Is he injured or… no… I can't think like that. It's the time to be positive and optimistic, pessimism and cynicism is something we can't have! That's right, I'm not going to give up and no matter if his face looks like Seto! Besides, if I beat the original Seto then logically I have a significant chance to win against an imposter.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Yay! Sorry for not uploading for a bit. I had test prep this week and whenever I come back home I just pass out on my bed so yeah, so sorry! Anyway I might not be able to focus much since I have an exam to do for a whole school week next week. With all that said, I hope you will stick by Ailis and Hikari (plus me!) for their adventure. **

**(I'm not adding a preview because I'm too lazy! Sorry bout that!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Ailis Has A Plan?

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OF AURELIUS! I do own Aurelius/ Hikari herself and Ailis Kainarous though.**

_Songs of Aurelius_

I have to make a move before Fake Seto will first, though, what could my strike lead me into? A trap most likely but if this Fake Seto is planning to summon the three Blue Eyes White Dragons then my chances of winning are going to grow slimmer. "_Ailis, remember it's not always safe on the safe path. The risky road may seem dangerous but we have no other choice!_" Hikari had a good point; I had to make a move since I couldn't hide forever.

"I… play Ishi Archer (1600 ATK 1400 DEF) in defense mode." Ishi Archer was a small male archer who held a longbow and a simple robe of silver. "Now I equip him with Light Arrows which gives him 600 more ATK points granting him 2200 ATK points." I hesitated and looked down at the cards I had placed facedown. Should I really attack now?

"Now I place one card facedown… and end my turn." I could feel myself feel incredulous and skeptical as I end my turn. Hopefully, if I play this strategy out right I'll win this duel. Although if I don't, who knows what could happen next? If there's even a miniscule chance of victory we have to seize it or else… I could be sent off the island leaving Yugi and the others.

"Alright, Ailis, I play the Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200 ATK 1000 DEF)." My eyes widened slightly, it was the first move Seto made in Yugi's duel with him! Is he trying to psyche me out with it believing that if he made that move we would be convinced about what strategy he is using?

"Fair enough; Ishi Archer, attack his Giant with Piercing Light! Now, you lose 1000 life points."

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**(Fake) Seto Kaiba: 1000 LP**

"Humph, you always were the one to charge Ailis. It reminds me of a duel we had long ago, though, the results will differ." Fake Seto smirked at me as I remember something.

Yugi, he defeated Seto with the power of Exodia and it belongs to me now… though, will I really be able to summon it? No, I shouldn't think like that! I have to believe… believe in the heart of the cards! After all, both Setos don't realize I have Exodia in my deck yes?

"Oh look here, it seems that I've drawn a card that holds a lot of… memories." I looked up at Fake Seto to see him hold his trump card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK 2500 DEF)!" The Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared onto the field with all its card glory. This… is definitely not the real Seto; his deck must've been stolen from him!

"Ailis don't worry!" I could hear Yugi yell from my left and suddenly, "_Ailis, we're Mind Shuffling again!" _ Our minds shuffled and Hikari's form appeared instead of my own. I still controlled my actions but Hikari was fully connected with me. "Believe in the heart of the cards and you'll win!" I smiled at everyone and turned my attention to Fake Seto.

"Do your worst, Kaiba." My gaze hardened, if Fake Seto could do a significant amount of damage he would have done so already.

"I won't attack just yet, so I now end my turn." Fake Seto still kept that arrogant smirk of his on his dark face.

"I place all my monsters in defense mode." I turned my monsters into defense mode. "You fell right into my trap, I play Defense Paralysis." My monsters then had turned into attack mode. Damn, how could I be so careless? Wait a minute, my facedown card!

"Fair enough, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to target one magic or trap card and I choose Defense Paralysis!" My Mystical Space Typhoon had destroyed Defense Paralysis and my monsters were now safe into defense mode.

"Lastly, I activate a card that could possibly bring your Blue Eyes White Dragon to its end!" I flipped said card over and held it for everyone to glance.

"I play my magic card, Core Ritual, so now I sacrifice Ishi Archer (2200 ATK 1400 DEF) and Jimen of the Minerals (1400 ATK 1900 DEF) to summon my elemental ritual monster!" A large earthen rock monster materialized onto my side of the playing field. "Meet Uragaan of the Core (2900 ATK 3200 DEF), I place him in defense mode as well and end my turn."

"That must be the earth attribute ritual monster Ailis mentioned," I could her Yugi say to the others. "What will you do now, Kaiba?" His smirk finally fallen for a mere couple seconds and yet, it unfortunately came back.

"Fine by me, but everything will change like it did in our last duel…" I look down at my cards, I remember what card I used to win the duel, it was an unfair trick but I only used a card. It didn't involve cheating or anything like that; I just played a card, one card that had me win the whole duel.

"I can see that you can't let go of the past just yet, after all, you were always like this Kaiba." I wittily remarked nonchalantly. Fake Seto simply 'tsked' as he scanned his hand and newly drawn card. There must be no card that he could use to defeat Uragaan of the Core, though, what is with the look on his face? Don't tell me… what could he be possibly planning at this time? I'm absolutely certain that-

"_Ailis, remain cautious at all times! Never underestimate as well; this is Seto Kaiba's deck after all." _Hikari spoke to me and I unconsciously nodded in agreement at her words and sharpened my gaze at the Fake Seto. He would definitely be planning something if he has some of the qualities of Real Seto. Nevertheless, like Hikari said, I must remain cautious of all times and never underestimate! Although, what card could he successfully use to overthrow Uragaan of the Core?

"Alright, I'll take whatever you throw at me Kaiba! So play your cards to your heart's content." Fake Seto smirked and slowly turned a card around for me to glance at. No, could it be a card that could defeat Uragaan of the Core?

"Another Blue Eyes White Dragon," I mumbled and I watch him play it in attack mode. Why would he play it in attack mode…? "Now I activate Quick Summon! It allows me to summon another monster from my hand and guess what I'm about to summon." No, Fake Seto had summoned his last Blue Eyes White Dragon! All three of the Blue Eyes White Dragon… I must be lucky again for them to show their claws. "For my last move, I play Polymerization! Now I fuse all three of my Blue Eyes to fusion summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK 3800 DEF)!"

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!?" My eyes were now fixed onto the dragon before me, it had three of the Blue Eyes heads and it seemed to glare at me with its piercing blue eyes. _"I told you to never underestimate Ailis." _I sighed and kept my gaze from wavering. This will end rather badly if I do say so myself, "Since fusion monsters can't attack on the turn they're summoned I will end my turn, soon you'll face your defeat Ailis and it will be left bittersweet."

"I guess you leave me no choice in this matter," I was far from defeat… too far.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Sorry it's so short but I promise I'll be updating more and I really love writing this story! I know that you usually have to tribute/ sacrifice weaker monsters in order to summon stronger monsters but this is Duelist Kingdom. I'm not sure if I should separate this and the other seasons such as Battle City and Noah's Virtual Game plus etc. Although, I am considering it! Thanks for everyone's favorites, follows, and reviews but most of all, thanks to everyone who will stick by me till Ailis' and Hikari's journey ends!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

"_**Ailis, did you hear that?"**_

"**Hikari, maybe your said rival is imprisoned in a Millennium Item like you and Yami?"**

"_**No, Ailis I think… I think my said rival has been resurrected."**_


	7. Chapter 7 Ultimate Dark Magician Girl!

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Sorry for that abrupt ending *cough*cliffhanger*cough*, anyway I hope that this chapter will be reviewed and all that other stuff because I worked very hard on this chapter! That is all, now read to your heart's content! (Or at least till the end of the chapter…)**

_Songs of Aurelius Chapter Seven_

"I guess you leave me no choice in this matter," I sighed as Fake Seto laughed. "Don't tell me you're surrendering to me?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yugi and the others, "Ailis, you can't give up! His Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon may be powerful but if you believe in the heart of the cards there's nothing you can't beat!" That's right… Yugi and Yami were right; every monster can fall even if they are the most powerful card in all Duel Monsters. "Thank you Yugi but I never surrender and I most definitely won't start today or ever. Kaiba, prepare yourself when I beat your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" I stare confidently towards Fake Seto and I could feel Hikari's determination build up with my soul as well. So with all my confidence and determination, I drew my next card. "Well, I place this card down and end my turn."

"Suit yourself, Ailis. Now my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack her Uragaan of the Core!" Fake Seto was so arrogant h charged right in, but alas I don't have a card to counter. I watched as Uragaan perished into its graphical pieces and dissolved. "Too bad that monster was in defense mode, but next time it'll be all over for you. So, I end my turn and hand it over to you." I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in and out. "Now I play my facedown card, Look and Eliminate! It allows me to look at the five cards at the top of my deck and discard them to the graveyard." I drew the five cards out and scanned them as I nodded to myself and placed them in my graveyard. "Why would you do that?" I looked at the only card I had left in my hand and smiled. "I did that because I now play Monster Reborn! One of the cards I discarded was actually a monster card and one that will beat your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Everyone's eyes widen, it may seem nearly impossible to beat a monster with such ATK points but I'll definitely be the first.

"Since I have at least five monsters in my graveyard, three of which has to be spellcasters I can special summon it to my hand! Now I summon the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl (2500 ATK 2100 DEF)!" The Ultimate Dark Magician Girl was exactly like the Dark Magician Girl but in a higher rank. "Is your magician going to defeat my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon? Ha, don't make me laugh." I gave up on glaring and decided to ignore him. "Now I activate Ultimate Dark Magician Girl's special effect!" I smile as I hear everyone repeat it.

"For every Dark Magician in my graveyard, Ultimate Magician Girl gets **1000 ATK **and since I have three from using Look and Eliminate, my Ultimate Magician Girl gets **3000 ATK **points!"

**Ultimate Dark Magician Girl- 5500 ATK 2100 DEF**

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Kaiba- 1000 LP**

"Since my Ultimate Dark Magician Girl has 5500 ATK points I can obliterate your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl, attack with Dark Rainbow Attack!" Ultimate Dark Magician Girl raised her scepter towards the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and she obliterated him with dark colored rainbows.

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Kaiba- 0 LP**

"And that's the match, you may look like Kaiba but you are just a simple imposter, now, MIND CRUSH!" I used the Millennium Mirror's power to Mind Crush this Fake Seto.

**TIME SKIP**

"So Ailis, how long have you known Yugi?" Mai asked. It was around night and Mai decided to stay with us tonight. Right now, the boys were getting some supplies leaving Mai and Tea with me. "I've known him since I was six years old so… about nine or ten years." Mai had a surprised expression, "That long? Wow, he must be really shy if he didn't even make a single move on you." Tea nodded in agreement but alas, I was left confused. "What do you mean?" Mai and Tea shook their heads and smiled, "Nothing, forget what I just said." "Alright, if you say so then…" I trailed off and started rearranging my deck once again.

"Whenever I look back at you every other minute, you're always rearranging your deck Ailis." Tea commented as I scanned through my decks and mixed some cards around. "Well, I still have a lot of duels ahead of me so I want to rearrange my deck for the next strategy I'll be planning. Although, there are some cards I can't remove from my deck." Mai nodded, "I understand the feeling, I mean, removing my Harpy Ladies from my deck? It'll be ruined without them and it won't be the same."

"We're back," Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were back with all the supplies. Soon, we were all surrounded by a fire and Joey was cooking… candy bars. "Want some Ailis?" "Umm, no thank you… I'm allergic to chocolate." Everyone except Yugi looked at me in surprise. "Wow, no wonder your body is perfectly skinny and curvy." Mai commented and Tea nodded, "Are you anorexic Ailis? I haven't seen you eat since the whole trip!" Everyone nodded in agreement as I just smile. "It's alright; I'm used to eating miniscule portions. When you guys weren't paying attention I tend to eat Starburst." I could feel my eyes shine as I think about Starburst.

"Isn't that a little unhealthy?" Tea asked and I shook my head, "For some reason, sometimes my body can only digest sugary foods and beverages. Whenever I eat anything other than a sugary type of food, I just throw it up afterwards." Everyone nodded in understanding and Mai stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air," We all nodded and everyone went back to what they're doing.

**TIME SKIP**

"Why do you think Mai's taking so long?" Tea asked as everyone shrugs. Suddenly, the bushes started shaking and we all jump a bit from surprise. "That must be Mai, hey Mai stop playing around!" Joey yelled and walked over to the bushes. Then, a guy with white hair and brown eyes pop up from the bushes. "Bakura?" Everyone except me shouted.

**TIME SKIP**

We were all now bored and I was currently speaking to Hikari. _"Ailis, did you hear that?" _ I shook my head towards Hikari who eyed our surroundings. _"I think… I think that said rival of mine is somewhere on this island somehow." _ I thought about it before a bit, "Hikari, maybe your said rival is imprisoned in a Millennium Item like you and Yami?" I whisper quietly to Hikari who shook her head. _"No, Ailis I think… I think my said rival has been resurrected." _I was about to answer Hikari but a voice interrupted me.

"Hey Ailis, what's your favorite card?" Yugi asked as everyone showed me their card for example. "Well, I love all my cards but if I had to choose it would be this one." I took it out of my deck and held it for everyone to glance at. "It's definitely the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl, the card I used to beat that imposter Kaiba at my last duel." Everyone nodded and then Bakura suggested something.

"How about a duel, no star chips but just for a little fun." Everyone agreed, who wouldn't want a duel that's only for fun? "Here put all your favorite cards into Yugi's deck so it'll be as if we're all dueling." We nodded and placed our cards into Yugi's deck. "I have to warn you, with this all-star team of cards we'll be tough to beat."

"Before we start, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all, especially with both Ailis and Yugi." Bakura said as Joey asks what it is. Suddenly, the Millennium Ring appeared around Bakura's neck. "It can't be… a Millennium Item!" "Yes, now my Millennium Item will take us to the Shadow Realm." The Shadow Realm… the Millennium Ring, there's definitely a spirit inside the Millennium Ring and it's controlling Bakura!

"Why are you doing this Bakura?" Yugi asks as Bakura replied with something I didn't hear before my soul seemed to be sucked out of me although I felt Hikari's soul still inside the Millennium Mirror and she pulls my soul back in my body. With that, we Mind Shuffled and I could now see Yugi and Bakura dueling now.

"And my first card, the Cyber Commander (750 ATK 750 DEF), Tristan's favorite." Yugi placed the Cyber Commander in defense mode and suddenly, Tristan's body and mind was in the Cyber Commander! "Tristan?" Tristan looked behind him to see Yugi and I. "Bakura's Millennium Ring must've trapped Tristan's soul into his favorite card!" "Then that means…" I trailed off not wanting to know what it means.

"Who's your friend Yugi? He looks pretty tough but can he beat this? The White Magical Hat (1000 ATK 700 DEF), attack!" So with that, Tristan was sent to the graveyard or also known as the discard pile.

"Joey's favorite card, The Flame Swordsman (1800 ATK 1600 DEF)," Joey appeared onto the field in the outfit of the Flame Swordsman. He yelled out in surprise as he saw Yugi and I as Yugi explained our situation. So, Joey charged at the White Magical Hat and it dealt some damage towards Bakura's life points dropping them to 1200. Although, now it's Bakura's turn to play his cards… what kind of strategy would he want to play when our cards are all out?

Bakura simply placed a card facedown and Joey started to charge after it despite Yugi's protest. Apparently, it was a Morphing Jar and when it is destroyed both players discard their hand and draw a new one. I watched Yugi draw his new hand and there it was Yugi's favorite card, the Dark Magician. Although, Yugi's soul may still be holding on inside his body… there's a chance his soul will be placed in the card and Yami will take his place. Would that happen to Hikari and I?

"With a new hand, comes a whole new perspective," Bakura placed a card facedown which had a high chance of being another Morphing Jar. "The game ever shifting, new danger around every turn," Bakura then laid a spell or trap card facedown and ended his turn.

"The Dark Magician (2500 ATK 2100 DEF)," Just then, I was correct. Yugi's soul left his body but Yami's still remained. "Now I'll play a magic card that allows me to revive a monster from the graveyard, Reborn the Monster!" Since the Cyber Commander had Tristan's soul, Yami revived him back on the battlefield. So, Flame Swordsman Joey started explaining the situation once again.

"But just one second ago I was up there," Yugi said to Tristan who replied, "Yeah, if you're down here then who's up there?" "I don't know-" Yugi started but Yami cut him off. "Don't you?"

"Well, I have noticed that sometimes when I duel I feel as if someone's guiding me." Yami seemed pleased with Yugi's answer and nodded. Was Yugi really somewhat unaware of another soul sharing his body? "And it's like a strong voice calls out to me from the Millennium Puzzle, an ancient powerful voice." Yugi added as both Joey and Tristan had widened their eyes. "I'm not sure what this is about guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is." Yugi's gaze fell towards the ground as Joey replied, "Well if he's okay in your book then he's okay in mine." "Yeah," Tristan added and Yugi asks, "So now what?"

"We could try to find Tea and Ailis." Tristan suggests, I guess they don't notice I'm not in a card yet. "They must still be in the deck somewhere." Yugi added as I silently sigh, I'm actually still up here with Hikari and Yami. "Then we should try to win this thing before their cards get played." Joey said as Yugi replied, "Good idea," Suddenly, Joey turned around and confidently said, "I'm gonna bash me some Bakura." Yugi stopped him since he was played and he has to move. So, Yugi used the Dark Magic Attack on Bakura's facedown card.

"No, another Morphing Jar!" Both Yugi and I gasp out. The Dark Magic Attack shattered the Morphing Jar as Bakura smirked triumphantly. "We'll have to send all our cards in our hand to the graveyard again." So, both Bakura and Yami send their hand to the graveyard and started drawing a new hand.

Suddenly, I saw both the Magician of Faith, Tea's favorite card, and the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl, my favorite card. "Hmm, aren't those Tea's and Ailis' favorite cards? Do you suppose their mortal souls are trapped in it?" Yami's glared at Bakura, "Hmm, I wonder, maybe you should play them and find out. Then again, you don't know what I'm laying here. So you might be putting them in danger." Bakura placed a card facedown. "What a dilemma, now while you decide I'll play this trap card," Yami exclaimed a 'no' as Bakura announced the name, "Just Desserts, I think it will help you get a grip on your present situation." Yami's life points dropped to 500 and I figured out the pun Bakura made. "Just Desserts takes five hundred life points for each monster you have out on the field and you'll feel that each and every point has been ripped from your beating heart."

"Big Yugi, are you okay!?" Tristan exclaimed as Yami clutched his chest in pain. "Yes, but one more attack like that and it's over." Yami weakly replied as he only opened one eye. Suddenly, I saw him eye the Magician of Faith and Ultimate Dark Magician Girl; he was going to play them for sure. He placed the Magician of Faith facedown and used Quick Summon,

"Now, I summon Ultimate Dark Magician Girl (2500 ATK 2100 DEF)." In a flash, my soul was ripped out of my body and put in the place of the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl.

I could feel the revealing outfit of the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl replace my former clothes as I held my staff. "A-A-A-Ailis!" Yugi stuttered out and blushed, this is so embarrassing! "Hikari, don't you dare laugh up there!" I shout to Hikari who was now sitting next to Yami as she giggled slightly. Suddenly, Yami and Bakura flinch at the sound of her name for some odd reason. "Sorry Ailis, but you look so cute down there with Yugi." I pouted towards Hikari and floated over to where Tea was placed facedown. Then, her card started to lift and her body became visible. "Hey, what's up?" Tea cheerfully smiled as she was oblivious of the current situation.

We quickly hid her behind us, but since we were in a rush… I was squished between Joey and Yugi. "Uh, guys?" I could hear Tea ask from behind us. "It's a little early for Halloween don't you think?" Tea commented as I could only think, if this were Halloween… I would never wear something this revealing! Suddenly, I could hear Tea hold up her staff in confusion. "Bakura and Yugi are big dueling giants and are fighting for our souls." Joey explained but Tea replied, "But Yugi's right here."

"Yeah, well, the big guy's not really me but he's not really not me but uh…" I could tell Yugi was confused about this just like I was when I first met Hikari. "I know it's complicated but I know it has something to do with the Millennium Items Bakura, Ailis, and I have. It's some kind of magic," Yugi somewhat explained. I was about to explain it in more depth but Tea cut me off, "Magic? Then I'm not crazy," Yugi looked back at her and added, "Not unless we're all going crazy." Suddenly, Joey joined the conversation.

"Think of it this way Tea, there's two Yugis. The cool one up there and the puny one down here, plus there are two Ailises, the small one down here and the pretty one up there." Both Yugi and I fell to the ground at Joey's explanation. "That's not how it works at all!" Yugi and I both yelled at the same time. I mean, Hikari and I look exactly the same! "C'mon you two, it's just a joke relax!" Yugi and I faced the enemy before us without thinking.

"You forgot that here, I have the powers of the Dark Magician and Ailis has the power of the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl," Yugi walked as I floated by his side. "Uh, you two, I wouldn't do that-" Tristan started but we cut him off.

"I'll show you who's puny around here!" Yugi shouted as I follow up with, "I'm not small, I'm fun sized!"

I could hear Yami's and Hikari's voices cry out, "Yugi, Ailis, wait!" But it was too late, we both called on our attacks.

"Dark Magic Attack!" "Dark Rainbow Attack!"

Suddenly, I realize that it was just a trap. It's too late now, I should have been more cautious… I shouldn't have let my irritation get the better of me. Yugi and I were then electrocuted by the effect of the monster we destroyed. We drop to our knees as our bodies grew numb, "What's that?" "Whatever it is it's making us go numb…!" I was resisting the urge to cry out in pain and somewhat walked over to Yugi. "Think we'll be… okay Yugi?" I ask as I pause mid-sentence. "Hang in there you two." Joey encouragingly said as I could hear Yami and Hikari shout our names.

"You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some shocking feedback, a lesson both Yugi and Ailis won't soon forget." Bakura chuckled darkly as Yami pulled out a trap card facedown. Suddenly, both Tristan and Joey tried to cover Tea but to no avail, "Don't bother you fools, I can see her perfectly well." Everyone's eyes widened, "Now I have all five of you right where I want you, helpless on the field, easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug (450 ATK 600 DEF)," Bakura placed the card on the field facedown and Tea commented,

"Man-Eater Bug? Glad I'm a girl," I raised my hand and nodded, "I second that," Then Joey asked Yugi what the effect of the card was, "The Man-Eater Bug can automatically destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up." I could hear Tea gasp as I see the others except Yami, Hikari, Yugi and I have disgusted faces.

"Well that's certainly not good," Tea said as Tristan added, "Guys, I really don't want to go back to that graveyard." Joey stood confidently and said, "None of us are going to the graveyard, we'll just destroy it before it's played." Yugi and I both shook our heads. "That wouldn't work, the moment we make an attack that card will activate." We both explained at the same time as I hear Tristan, "Graveyard, here I come." Joey then shouted, "What are you guys sayin'? That one of us is gonna end up worm food?" Yugi replied, "I'm saying there's only one way out of this and we're standing on it." That's right, the trap card Yami set down earlier.

"Right, the trap card Big Yugi lay down." Tristan added as we all glance at the card. "Yeah but I'm afraid to use it, the card requires we sacrifice a creature." I looked down sadly; one of us will be going to the graveyard. "You mean… one of us?" Tea rhetorically asked. "Don't worry Tea, I'll go." "No Tristan!" "Think about it, that Man-Eater Bug is gonna take one of us out no matter what we do-" Joey cut off Tristan by jabbing him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword.

"Urgh, I guess you disagree…" Tristan crumpled to the ground as Joey replied, "You just got back from the graveyard, if anyone's going it's me." Yugi yelled out his name as Tea replied it being too late. Joey already charged towards the Man-Eater Bug. I watched as Joey sacrificed himself for us, I didn't know him for too long but I did know something, Joey was a great and loyal friend. His loyal act will not go unrecognized, we could only speak his name as he disappears from the field.

Suddenly, a tear dropped from Tea's eye. Then that means! "The effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one magic card back from the discard pile and add it to my hand. The card I choose is, Reborn the Monster which I play now!" That means, Joey gets to come back.

"Joey!" We all yelled as he was sitting on the Monster Reborn card. Suddenly, I could hear the fierce conversation between Bakura and Yami, now it was Bakura's turn. I have I feeling I know which card he is to play next.

"I play Lady of Faith (1100 ATK 800 DEF) in attack mode and the card that'll turn your friends against one another, the Change of Heart." Bakura pulled out… err… good Bakura's favorite card as Yugi shouted exactly what I was thinking, "Change of Heart, isn't that Bakura's favorite card?"

"With this card, I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends that sought to protect you will now destroy." Bakura smiled darkly. "No I refuse." Yugi declined, "Well you won't have a choice in the matter; the Change of Heart card allows me to control any opposing monster and I choose you little Yugi."

"Leave him out of this, Bakura!" Hikari exclaimed to him but that only made him realize something, "Or should I choose that girl of yours… Ailis was it? Now, try to protect her against this!" The Change of Heart card started activating and a blinding light was shone. "Ailis!" I could hear them call my name frantically. Suddenly, the light faded to show the good Bakura in the Change of Heart's place.

"I want to help you." I could hear Bakura say and he floated over and took control of the Lady of Faith's body instead. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours, I'll control her while you attack me, and you can win against the evil Bakura, Ailis." Good Bakura bravely proclaimed. "I-I can't! I'll be destroying you and sending you to the graveyard!" I worriedly exclaimed. "I don't care it is better than being enslaved by an evil spirit, do it!" Good Bakura sternly shouted as the Bad Bakura yelled out. Suddenly, Yami started to use the power of the Millennium Puzzle.

Now, Good Bakura was put back in his own body while Bad Bakura was now in the place of the Lady of Faith. "Listen closely Ailis, use the power of the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl and send him to the graveyard, now!"

"Got it, Dark Rainbow Attack!" I held out my staff and sent the Bad Bakura to the Card Graveyard.

**BACK IN THE ACTUAL REALITY**

Bakura, Yugi, and I were the only ones conscious for now and my hand shot up to the left side of my bangs. Still there, glad my Millennium Mirror wasn't harmed during all of it. Clearly, what I had seen earlier was most definitely not a dream at all.

"Hey Ailis, where did you get your Millennium Mirror?" Bakura asked as Yugi added, "I want to know where you got it too. Was it also from Egypt?" I unclipped the Millennium Mirror from my hair and held it for them to glance at.

"I got my Millennium Mirror from Egypt as well but in the same tomb your Millennium Puzzle was in Yugi, although, it wasn't obtained easily. I had to sing two special songs in order to actually come in contact with it. That's when I met Hikari, the spirit of the Millennium Mirror and she's was a part of a Royal Court five thousand years ago in Egypt. Hikari had lost most of her memories but she seems to be getting them back quickly." I explained as the other three woke up.

"Sleep well, guys?" Bakura asked and both Tristan and Joey held onto each other. 'Hey hands off." Both pulled away quickly and Tea started saying something, "I had this weird dream where we were all dressed as Duel Monsters and there was this bad Bakura, oh and two Yugis and two Ailises!" Both Yugi and I stumbled back a bit and suddenly, we heard a womanly scream.

"Hear that?" I ask as everyone nodded and we all ran after it. I'm glad, glad to have such great friends by my side.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Hallelujah! Man, I must have no life right now if I could type at least 3,000 words in one afternoon! Oh well, remember that I did this for you reader!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

"_**Hmm, who are you?"**_

"_**My name is Alaes, you must be Aurelius. Yami talks about you a lot,"**_

"_**That's nice to know but I'm sorry I have to leave quickly, I have training to do but I would love to talk more soon!"**_

"_**Yami, why do you talk to that girl?"**_

"_**She is one of my close friends, someone I can truly rely on."**_


	8. Chapter 8 Bits and Pieces of Past

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was recently obsessed with Full Moon Wo Sagashite, Princess Tutu, and Aikatsu! Anyway, here is chapter eight!**

_Songs of Aurelius_

We ran and ran towards the scream, what could be there? What happened and why had it been caused? No let me guess, someone messed up their mascara right? Could it only be a false alarm? I can't really mistake it for a false alarm if there's a chance that scream was real though. How come I feel that a duel is going to happen?

We reached a clearing where a duel stadium was already set and I could see Mai with an empty dueling glove in the distance. Did she lose a duel? If so, then could her opponent have been that strong? We finally reached her as we call out her name.

"You're too late." Mai comments as her voice cracked a bit, although, I couldn't help but glance at the man behind her. He was tall and had a dueling glove that held many slots, I couldn't help but feel cautious at the sight of him as he stood and seemed to smirk. So, I used the power of the Millennium Mirror to scan him and his identity. _"He's known as Panik and he's here because he seems to be one of the Duelist Kingdom Eliminators. We must remain cautious, he uses a card from his deck to shadow himself when you duel him so you won't be able to see if he sets a card. The advantage he has is that he can see when you set your cards; this man is very cowardice and will be willing to use flamethrowers against you. A man who hides behind his cards isn't considered a man Ailis," _Hikari's voice echoed through my head as I see her in spirit form next to me. I discreetly nodded and before I knew it, Yugi made the Mind Shuffle command and Hikari switched with me as Yami did Yugi.

"It must be time to duel…" I hear Hikari and I whisper as I quickly pulled out my other deck. "Yugi, borrow this and use it for your duel with Panik." I handed him the Swords of Revealing Light as he nodded and took it gratefully. Hikari and I watched as both stepped onto the platform.

"Ailis, did you hear that?" I could hear Hikari whisper to me as I could also hear the sound of water somewhere. "Yes, but…" It became louder and louder each passing millisecond while I cautiously scanned the field discreetly. There were no signs of water yet Hikari and I could hear it, "Maybe… maybe we're just hearing things…" I trailed off as I could see another image-no- memory of Hikari play through my mind.

**FLASH**

"_**The Second Song: Eternal Snow."**_

_Hikari's eyes glanced at the lyrics placed below as she could feel the melody of the music envelope her, was this the power of the Songstress? No one could probably answer the question but the Songstress herself, after all, everyone knows themselves the best. _

**How long has it been since I fell in love with you? My feelings only increase, will you notice them? Even though I've never once put them into words? Like the snow, they just… quietly keep accumulating. **

**Hold me tight, if this is how it feels… I didn't want to know- what it was like to be in love with someone. I love you; my tears won't stop… and so I wish that I had never met you. **

**How long will I be thinking of you? My sighs fogged up the window glass. Can a candle flame… still melt my trembling heart? **

**Hold me tight, tight enough to break me- so that even in an icy wind or blizzard I won't feel cold. I miss you, every time I think of you… tonight; too, I hold this half-finished muffler, all alone. **

**If there was an eternally falling snow… could it hide my feelings for you? **

**Hold me tight, if this is how it feels… I didn't want to know- what it was like to be in love with someone. I love you, the feeling wells up in my chest; I want to shout to the wintery sky, "I want to see you right now."**

**Hold me tight…**

**I love you…**

_Hikari couldn't help but feel the overwhelming emotions orbit around her, who made these songs? Why did they seem to touch the hearts of others? Is it the power of the songs or is the power of the Songstress? She shook the thoughts and flipped the page to another song. Hikari needed to know, will the next song touch her heart as well as the others? Or, will it be one of mass destruction?_

"_**The Third Song: Hishoku No Sora (Scarlet-colored Sky)."**_

_**Then this sky is dyed in red color, until the time come I'll just continue with this one body**_

_**The 'people' you meet and 'THINGS' that are lost**_

_**Will someday become a disappeared memory**_

_**The hot and shaking strength, the empty and wavering weakness**_

_**Will eventually share the same end**_

_**Those kind of normal days melt in red color, the rising sun colored the world in red**_

_**Flowing in the wind making a line, those hair-tips that seemingly flowing will pierce the enemy**_

_**To stop this thought is an overflowing dream**_

_**Now all in the hands are only to end my role**_

_**Once again a flame fall and disappeared somewhere out there**_

_**It's the days with no change in the reality**_

_**But, I truly feel your warmth motion**_

_**And that's also the truth**_

_**Then the red dust shatters, behind the dusk it begins now**_

_**Why in this crying out loud heart I feel confusion and fearless?**_

_**In quick malice, the wild pain shattered.**_

_**The burned cloud become dry in the sky, the wish hidden inside is burned.**_

_**The hesitant eyes flow the tear, but the strength of tomorrow returned.**_

_**Everything holds the land that fall down and the one bright sword cut the darkness.**_

_**The light that is inside the chest every time burn out…**_

_**With this one body I shall end my role**_

_Hikari shivered as she could feel the sharp emotions of loneliness, this was it. One of the songs that could cause destruction, but who would ever wish too…? Hikari didn't understand and decided not to try at all. _

**FLASH**

"_Hmm, who are you?" A girl was standing at the entrance of the archives as I was skimming through a book. She seemed about Yami's age and she was rather beautiful, the girl had shoulder length dark brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes like Seto's._

"_My name is Alaes, you must be Aurelius. Yami talks about you a lot," Alaes grinned as she bowed quickly and I repeated the same action as I realize the time. "That's nice to know but I'm sorry I have to leave quickly, I have training to do but I would love to talk more soon!"_

**FLASH**

"_Yami, I feel a strange aura come from Alaes…" Hikari says as she flips through a book. Yami shrugged and kept quiet. "Yami, why do you talk to that girl?" Hikari asked as kindly as possible, she didn't exactly want to be rude. "She is one of my close friends, someone I can truly rely on." Yami replied as Hikari could feel as if something stabbed her in the chest. Was she not someone he could truly rely on as well? Did their friendship mean nothing to him at all? Hikari shook those thoughts away and indulged herself into the large stacks of books._

**FLASH**

"_This is Amunet, a female companion for Aurelius." Mahad gestured towards a girl about the same age as Yami. She had green hair that was as long as Hikari's and it had streaks of sandy brown running through it. What scared her were her eyes, they were a dark green with what seems to be crimson running through the edges of her pupils. "Hear that Aure, you get a new friend!" Mana smiled as Hikari nodded and bowed courteously to Amunet. "My name is Aurelius; I hope that we will become the best of friends in the nearby future." At this time, Hikari was ten while Yami and Amunet were eleven. _

"_Of course," Amunet bluntly replied as she spotted Yami behind Hikari and bowed, "I am Amunet; it's a pleasure to be in your presence Prince." Yami simply nodded and glanced towards Hikari who was smiling. "Well, let us all be friends then!" Hikari cheerfully exclaimed quietly._

**FLASH**

"_Yami, the Pharaoh will be taking you to a tomb… right?" Hikari asked as they sat in the archives together at their usual table. "That is correct…" Yami quietly replied and stared at the table as Hikari suddenly got an idea. "Let's play a game!" Hikari pulled out small stone tablets that resembled cards of the present game, Duel Monsters. Having explained the rules that were exactly like the present version, they played a passionate game._

"_Aurelius, it seems that you've won." Yami commented as his life points were dropped to zero and Hikari smiled. "Now, listen to my request please." For their duel, they proposed that the winner will make one request to the loser. Since Hikari was the victor, Yami will have to obey her one command. "What is it that you'd like to request, Aurelius?" Hikari stood and walked towards Yami who also stood._

"_When it is time to leave, I want you to be careful… and come back to me." Yami's eyes couldn't help but widen at her request. He could only smile and nod as he replied, "Of course…" Hikari then glanced at the floor and back into Yami's eyes. "Also, can I have a hug?" She asked as cutely as possible while Yami smiled in amusement. "Those are two requests, Aurelius; the deal was one after all." Hikari pouted and embraced him. "Well, if you won't hug me then I'll hug you!" As Hikari embraced Yami, he wrapped his arm around her back. "Alright, I'll be careful and I'll return to you."_

**FLASH (TO REALITY)**

"Ailis, are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly as I notice that everyone was looking towards me. "F-Fine, I'm fine Yugi…" I smile and look down onto the ground. The song, Hishoku no Sora, what could possibly happen if I were to ever sing that song?

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Yeah, pretty lame chapter but hey, could've been way worse. Sorry for the delay but my head wasn't really craving for Yu-Gi-Oh so this chapter is pretty bad. Anyway we see more of Aurelius' memories and introducing a new character from her past, Amunet! Which means Mythical Goddess of Mystery if anyone was wondering, by the way I really want to get done with Duelist Kingdom because I love Battle City and also because Ailis will be going solo so I can center the story around her for a long time. By solo, I mean by sometimes going off to duel without the others. **

**With that, this is the end of chapter eight.**


	9. Chapter 9 Thinking?

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Nine**

**A/N: I don't think I've properly explained this in the last chapter but another power of the Millennium Mirror is that it can scan people. Although, it takes a lot out of Ailis and Aurelius so they don't use it very often. **

_Songs of Aurelius_

"Hishoku no Sora…" I murmur as I shuffle my deck. Hikari was beside me in her spirit form and watched as I wonder. "Songs seem to have a lot of power behind them. " I drew a card and smiled, "Songs, what can they really do? Will they bring peace…?" I close my eyes as I gently put the card I drew back in my deck and shuffled again. _"Whatever happens, I'm sure things will always turn in the right direction." _ Hikari smiled as she returned to the Millennium Mirror.

Suddenly, I heard Joey let out a yell as he woke. From what I can hear, Joey seemed to angrily mumble something about Kaiba and shouted, "Everybody, wake up!" Not wanting to listen at the moment, I tuned them out and put my cards back in my deck belt. "Can songs really bring destruction…?" I mumble to myself as I heard Tea come. "Good morning Tea." I greeted as the boys did the same. Tea then gave Yugi a note from Mai, "A note…" I couldn't help but feel curious as I walked over to peak over Yugi's shoulder.

'I owe you eight star chips, see you around – Mai'

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yugi blush, the note was written in lipstick and Mai had ended the note with a kiss. I bit my lip silently, why does this hurt? I shook off the thought as I heard Yugi say, "I don't know, maybe we really can trust Mai." Still biting my lip I followed as they set off.

My thoughts wandered off as everyone conversed and I could only stare at the ground. Suddenly we stopped and I bumped into Yugi, "Ah, be careful Ai- hey what's wrong?" Yugi asked with a look of concern as Joey and Tristan were arguing in the background. I looked up from the ground and smiled weakly, "It's nothing, just… thinking." Yugi frowned a bit and spoke, "You've been thinking a lot lately, are you sure you're alright?" I bit my lip and sighed, "I don't know…" I replied as I heard Joey boast about himself.

"Right, 'cause nobody else does…" I heard laughter somewhere and I became alert. Someone seemed to be spying on us, I'm sure of it. I disguised myself with a fake smile but my eyes painstakingly wandered for the spy. You could never be too careful, "!" I heard footsteps from above us and I couldn't help but direct my gaze there. All I could see were three dueling gloves and a spot of blue before the three left.

"I think I saw something…" I say as everyone glanced at me. "Maybe you're just being paranoid," Joey shrugged it off as I glance at the ground. "I guess I was just imagining things…" We started walking and Joey suddenly looked around. "Did you hear that? I think we're being followed." I cracked a smile and replied, "Maybe you're just being paranoid," Joey playfully glared at me as I added, "Although, I really did see something earlier. It seemed like… three duelists and blue hair. Th-" Before I could even finish, Joey ran off somewhere.

"Well, I guess he didn't want to hear what I was about to say next." I pouted slightly as we stood to wait for Joey. However, he never came back. "Yugi and Tea go that way and Bakura and I will go this way. Ailis, stay here in case Joey gets back." They left as I stood there alone. I sighed and sat down, "I guess I'm going to be just an acquaintance to them… " I puffed out my cheeks and added, "Lucky I'm already used to being abandoned…"

I shook my head and I stood, "I might as well be useful and look for him. Those three duelists probably kidnapped him to duel…" I looked around for anyone nearby and no one was present except me.

"Which card to fuse with…?" I scanned all my cards and found something that might work. "Alright, Mystical Elf, lend me your power!" With a flash, I had the Mystical Elf's clothing and I started to chant. 'Where is Joey?' I ask in my mind as I use the Mystical Elf's spiritual power to sense him. Suddenly, it answered as it pulled me towards the direction Joey is at.

"It's here." The power stopped and dropped me to the ground as I let go the powers of the Mystical Elf. It led me to a cave, "So he was kidnapped…" I walked in the cave where there were many skeletons and cobwebs around. "Is Halloween today? Too bad I left my costume at home," I comment as I poke a coffin. "Hmm, Egyptian tombs are more frightening." I add as I casually walked away from it.

I sat down somewhere next to a skeleton and sighed, "Tch, why do I have a really low stamina?" I could hear footsteps close by as I stood and I could hear the voices of the others. I bit my lip, will I go on ahead of them or wait for them? Before I knew it, I heard a scream…

"Kya!" I shout as I come and kicked the skeleton that was about to fall onto Tea. "Ailis, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay there to wait for us." Tristan said as I glanced at the ground. "I wanted to help and it seems that I found this cave before you guys did." Bakura suddenly spoke up, "How did you find this cave in the first place?"

"Umm, it was just a lucky guess. Anyway, the three duelists probably kidnapped him and took him here to duel." "Why would they take him here?" Tea asked as I remembered something. "Remember when Weevil led Yugi to a field that will affect their duel by a field bonus?" Everyone nodded grimly at the memory. "Well, let's just say that they kidnapped him and forced him into a duel so they could have a field bonus of their own."

"How do you know all of this?" Tea asked yet again as I blinked. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I also added, "Anyway, we should get going before something bad happens." Everyone nodded and we all ventured to look for the noisy asset of our group, Joey Wheeler.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was pretty lame but I kind of wanted to update this quickly to move the plot along. Anyway, it's almost time for Battle City! Just about approximately five or more chapters to go! Haha, I just can't contain my excitement for it. Also, since it's almost the end of the school year where I live I can almost update more than I used to! Yay! Too bad that time won't be too soon but I hope everyone's looking forward to it!**

**With that, this is the end of Songs of Aurelius Chapter Nine.**


	10. Chapter 10 What The Heck Just Happened?

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Ten**

**I have been watching anime nearly nonstop recently and I enjoyed it very much so but- I still have a story to write! This chapter may end pretty short or pretty long depending if my writer's block hits early. Anyway, let us begin a new chapter of Songs of Aurelius!**

**(P.S: For those who haven't watched Yumeiro Patisserie… you should.)**

_Songs of Aurelius_

"Wait Bakura, don't step there!" I warned but it was too late as Bakura set off a trap. Although, nothing happened as everyone stopped in dead silence. "Well, everyone seems to be okay so… let's get moving." I awkwardly broke the silence as everyone began walking again.

"I'm just going to step right in," A voice exclaimed from the shadows and I could feel an arm grab my waist. "Ailis!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a glimpse of blonde hair before I breathed the chloroform.

**LATER**

'I should've been on my guard…' I thought as I opened my eyes. "I see you're awake." I turned to the sound of the voice to see the same blonde hair I saw before I inhaled the chloroform. "Who are you?" I ask as I sharply stood up and distanced myself from him. He had brown eyes and wore a simple black and gray graphic shirt and cargo shorts. "The name's Hayato, nice to meet you Ailis Kainarous." Hayato let out a hand to shake. I hesitated but accepted the hand shake. "I see you already know my name… I'm guessing you want to duel?" His grip hardened around my small hand and I watched his lips form into a grin. "How'd you know… say how 'bout you and I duel just for a little bit." I shook my head and let my arm fall in place as I reply,

"I would if I could but I have somewhere I need to be," I scanned the area I was in to look for an exit, "You'll never find the exit you're looking for, plus, if you won't duel me you'll never get yourself out of here." Hayato swiftly appeared in front of me as the dust flew up and clouded the area surrounding us. "So, will you give me the honor of dueling you?" I bit the inside of my cheek and thought about it. There was no escape route found so far, chances are that I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life if I don't duel him. "Fine, but promise that if I win you'll lead me to my friends and no fingers crossed." Hayato nodded and impishly grinned as he asked, "How many star chips do you bet?" I glanced at my duel glove and counted the star chips I had so far.

"_Since you have eight star chips so far you should bet two, you worked pretty hard on your duels so don't waste anymore star chips." _I could hear Hikari's voice echo through my mind from the Millennium Mirror as I decided. "Two star chips," Hayato nodded and a duel stadium had sprung up from the ground. Hayato quickly took his place at the blue spot and got his deck out and ready as I stood a little dumbfounded. "Aren't you gonna take you spot?" He asked as I slowly nodded and stepped onto the platform.

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Hayato- 2000 LP**

"Ladies first," Hayato announced as I nodded and added, "Alright that settles it, you're going first Hayato." He pouted and we both drew our five starting cards. "Fine, be that way…" I giggled silently at his expression and he drew his sixth card.

"I play Yumetari the Axe Warrior (1700 ATK 400 DEF) in attack mode!" A monster in a traditional warrior outfit held an axe and stood confidently. "Now I place three cards facedown and end my turn." I nodded and drew my sixth card.

"I set one monster facedown and three other cards facedown as well!" I placed the cards down and ended my turn.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700 ATK 1150 DEF) in attack mode and I'll attack your set monster!" My set monster flipped up and shown itself as I commented, "My Mystical Elf (800 ATK 2000 DEF) has a higher defense than Axe Raider's attack. The difference will now be dealt to you!"

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Hayato- 1700 LP**

"Ah, you got me there. Well, I end my turn." Hayato dismissed his mistake and I nodded.

"I activate Look and Eliminate!" I scanned the top five cards from my deck and placed them in the graveyard. "I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK ? DEF) in attack mode!" The Dark Magician Girl materialized onto the field. "Now using her special ability, she gains 300 attack for each Dark Magician in either players' graveyard! She now has 2600 ATK!"

"Now I activate Tribute Attack which allows me to tribute one monster," I put Mystical Elf in the graveyard and finished, "Now I can use my Dark Magician Girl to attack your life points directly!"

"I activate Mirror Force which destroys all your monsters in attack mode!" Hayato countered and smirked but I smiled. "Alright, then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to destroy one of your spell or trap cards. So I'll destroy your Mirror Force so you can't destroy my Dark Magician Girl!" I countered his counter as I watched his Mirror Force shatter and my Dark Magician Girl attacked his life points directly.

**Ailis- 2000 LP**

**Hayato- 0000 LP**

"And that's the match, so please show me the exit." Hayato smirked and sighed. "Alright Ailis, I'll keep my promise." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards some type of… hole!

"Have a great fall!"

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**Sorry it's super short but it's kind of late and I'm really distracted with Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series! Also with Eyeshield 21 and Aikatsu as well, sometimes I'm just tired with fatigue. Anyway, I promise a good chapter next time so I hope that everyone waits for it! Plus, Ailis now has ten star chips so she can qualify to enter Pegasus' castle! By the way, this isn't the last time we'll see Hayato…**


	11. Chapter 11 Hikari and Yami! Tag Duel?

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Eleven**

**Here's another chapter of Songs of Aurelius! Next up is going to follow the storyline so basically… well it's just following the storyline.**

**(P.S: Katherine Vanbond, if you are reading this then I deeply apologize for my behavior and I wish for you to forgive me. I cannot take my words back nor can I say you were a horrible person. I was inexcusable and I profusely apologize. I know should've never touched my keyboard, the fault is all mine. Please forgive me, Katherine. I truly am sorry… and I want to be friends. **

_**Friendship is like the sun.**_

_**Sometimes it shines brightly on us.**_

_**Happily and cheerfully…**_

_**Sometimes it clouds itself.**_

_**Sorrowfully and painfully…**_

_**Friendship is something that comes and goes.**_

_**Friendship is like the sun.**_

_**It cloaks itself when they fight…**_

_**It emerges when they become closer…**_

_**Friendship is like the sun.**_

_**It is large and full…**_

_**But dangerous…**_

_**Friendship is like the sun.**_

_**It glows and brightens everyone.**_

_**It defogs your view.**_

_**Friendship is like the sun.**_

_**Everyone needs it.**_

**Amai Itonami/ EbonyXRebellion/ Your Friend.**

_Songs of Aurelius_

"Tch, well it least I have enough star chips to qualify." I sighed and Hikari replied, '_You might not stay alive to play in them though!'_ I bit my lip as I could see the ground come closer and closer. "H-Harpy Lady, lend me your powers!" I could feel wings sprout from my back and stopped the ground from coming ever closer to damaging my physique. I let out a silent breath of relief and sighed as I lowered myself a few feet above ground. I let the spell break and had landed safely onto the solid ground.

"Ailis, where were you?" Yugi asked worriedly as the others followed suit. "Well, it started with someone kidnapping me for a duel. So I agreed and played a duel him so I could get my last two star chips and hopefully get out of there, so I won and he dropped me into a hole. Not my best day but I'm fine," I smiled energetically and suddenly felt a surge of energy. _'It's another Millennium Item,'_ I hear Hikari tell me from my right. I glanced at the brightly shining object; it was Bakura's Millennium Ring! It was pointing in a direction so naturally, we followed it.

"There's a light from here!" We all ran to the light only to find a room… with a duel arena. _'Is it me or is it that duel arenas are just everywhere?' _I discreetly shrugged to Hikari's rhetorical question and voices came out of nowhere.

"Alright let's do this Yug!" Joey cheered as the ParaDox brothers furrowed their eyebrows in unison. "Sorry, it is not you who will duel," Para started as Dox continued, "Rather the girl next to you who will!" The brothers had pointed at me as I blink. "Umm, are you talking about me?" I ask as they nod. Suddenly, I could feel Hikari and I switch again.

_**Hikari's POV (Will stay this way for the remainder of the duel)**_

"Alright, we'll accept your challenge!" Yami had stated as I glance at Ailis' deck. This was her favorite deck but… I'll switch it with one of her other decks. "Why are you switching decks?" Tea asked as I hummed and scanned the deck I considered. "In a single duel; the deck I always use will only support me because I had always done single duels. In this case, I will switch to my backup deck for tag duels." I explained as I nod to myself at the selection.

"Let's win this," I say to Yami as he nodded and we both stepped on the tag duel platform arena. "I will summon Labyrinth Wall (0 ATK 3000 DEF)!" A labyrinth like maze had materialized itself onto the playing field. Apparently, it IS a maze where when you play a monster you can step into the Labyrinth Wall by the level of your monster.

"Alright my draw," Yami drew his sixth card as I anticipated his next move. "I summon Beaver Warrior (1200 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode! Now I move him forward four spaces and end my turn," I bite my lip as I mentally sigh. Is that really all he was going to do? Did he have any trap cards he could set down? No… I shouldn't underestimate him.

"I activate Polymerization which allows me to merge my Shadow Ghoul and Labyrinth Wall to form Wall Shadow (1500 ATK 3000 DEF)," I could see the Wall Shadow move around the walls of the Labyrinth. Apparently, it moves in the walls rather than moving spaces. "Now Wall Shadow, attack Beaver Warrior!" The Wall Shadow pounced at Beaver Warrior and destroyed it instantaneously as Yami's life points dropped as a result.

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1600 LP**

**Para: 2000 LP**

**Dox: 2000 LP**

It was now my turn and I drew my sixth card, 'Not too bad of a hand but it isn't the greatest.' I scanned the cards swiftly before deciding. "I'll summon Little Winguard (1400 ATK 1800 DEF) in attack mode," I watched the blue armored knight appear at the Labyrinth Wall's entrance. "I won't enter the labyrinth so my Winguard is safe. Now I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn," I held my remaining two cards in my hand and kept a firm gaze.

"I'll set this card facedown and summon my Labyrinth Tank (2400 ATK 2400 DEF) in attack mode, since my Labyrinth Tank is level seven I'll move it seven spaces and end my turn." Dox had stated as I glance at my facedown cards.

Yami drew his next card and glanced towards me as if to back him up, I slightly nod in response and he began his move. "I summon Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK 1200 DEF in attack mode and move it four spaces." The ParaDox brothers laugh at his 'foolish mistake' and had commanded the Wall Shadow to attack Celtic Guardian.

"I activate Kunai with Chain which allows me to equip it to Celtic Guardian and he gains 500 ATK points and so does my Winguard," I flipped the card over and announced the effect. "Now Celtic Guardian has 1900 ATK points," The Celtic Guardian destroyed the Wall Shadow and Para had taken the hit as the Celtic Guardian's ATK points lowered back to its original. (Note: Little Winguard has the attack of 1900)

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1600 LP**

**Para: 1700 LP**

**Dox: 2000 LP**

"I'll summon Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack mode and I'll move it four spaces." My Silent Swordsman had walked along with my Little Winguard, four spaces, and arrived next to Yami's Celtic Guardian. "Now I end my turn," I glanced at Yami who was standing a few feet away from me. He nodded as the duel went on and Dox moved his Labyrinth Tank another seven spaces.

"I summon the Dark Magician (2500 ATK 2100 DEF) in attack mode and move it forward five spaces," The purple clad magician had floated right in front of the group of warriors and he ended his turn.

"I activate Magic Labyrinth which switches the walls of the Labyrinth Maze around and separates each of your monsters!" Para smirks as the walls moved and he ended his turn.

"I activate Look and Eliminate," I scanned the top five cards of my deck and smirked discreetly as I placed them into the graveyard. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I previously had discarded and I pick…" I paused to smile as I take the card at the top of my graveyard, "The Ultimate Dark Magician Girl (2500 ATK 2100 DEF)!" The Ultimate Dark Magician Girl had materialized at the entrance of the Labyrinth Wall as I add, "I will now also move my Little Winguard four spaces forward." I watched my Little Winguard float to the space as Dox chuckled, "You fell right into my trap, Jirai Gumo (2100 ATK 1000 DEF)! It negates the effect of Kunai with Chain so your Little Winguard drops back to 1400 ATK points. Now I'll have Jirai Gumo attack your Winguard!"

**Hikari/ Ailis: 1300 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1600 LP**

**Para: 1700 LP**

**Dox: 2000 LP**

I slightly cringed as Little Winguard was destroyed and my life points had gone down. "I end my turn," I still have Silent Swordsman after all so I'll be safe… for now. Dox had moved his Labyrinth Tank another seven spaces right behind Jirai Gumo and set a monster card facedown and had ended his turn as well.

"I activate Mystic Box!" I perked up at the familiar card name Yami had announced as the Dark Magician and Jirai Gumo had entered the box. Swords had pierced the box Dark Magician was seemingly in as the ParaDox brothers laughed, "You're going to solve this by destroying your own monster?" Yami and I smirk as he had stated, "Who said my Dark Magician was in that box?" The boxes opened to reveal the Dark Magician in the other box unscathed while Jirai Gumo had been skewered with the swords that had pierced the box it was in.

"Now I'll attack your Labyrinth Tank!" The Dark Magician had destroyed the Labyrinth Tank successfully and he ended his turn. Para had drew his next card and set it in the Monster Zone as he ended his turn. I then drew my next card and moved my Ultimate Dark Magician Girl and Silent Swordsman next to Yami's Dark Magician.

**FAST FORWARD (Too lazy to input everything…)**

"I'll release my Silent Swordsman from a hat," The Silent Swordsman revealed itself in front of the Dungeon Worm (2800 ATK 1300 DEF). "I now activate Lightning Blade and I equip it to my Silent Swordsman so he gains 800 ATK and I'll attack your Dungeon Worm with Silent Swordsman's 3100 ATK points!" I watched the Silent Swordsman destroy the Dungeon Worm as Dox's life points had decreased.

**Hikari/ Ailis: 1300 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1600 LP**

**Para: 1700 LP**

**Dox: 1600 LP**

"I summon Kazejin (2400 ATK 2200 DEF) in attack mode!" Dox had summoned as he combined Kazejin, Sanga and Suijin to form the Gate Guardian. Yami didn't have anything to counterattack so he set two cards facedown and ended his turn.

'_I still have Silent Swordsman to destroy their Gate Guardian, no need to worry… I think.'_

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**In this chapter, I wanted to make it more… duel-y so I hope I did a pretty good job. Anyway, I know Joey was supposed to duel with Yami but I wanted to change things up a bit so I had to do… a lot of research and which monsters to have Hikari summon and strategies she has in her mind without going… goddess mode. As a result, here is this chapter!**

**SONGS OF AURELIUS CHAPTER TWELVE PREVIEW**

_**The gate of live has opened…**_

_**The tears of youth have fallen…**_

_**There's much more in this world than life…**_

_**In a perfect world, everyone will get along-**_

_**In a perfect world, there's nothing better than life… with you.**_

_**The flow of music surrounds the people with a cheery tune every once in a while, the sun is shining like it's alive… alive.**_

_**There's much more in this world than life…**_


	12. Chapter 12 Hikari's Bittersweet Memory

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Twelve**

**Before the chapter starts I want to clear something for one of my readers that have reviewed recently. (NOTE: I made up the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl and other cards that do not exist. However, the card that is mentioned below, Magician's Valkyria, is indeed real and not a work of fiction by me.)**

**The card I made up, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl is not Magician's Valkyria and is not levels lower. The Ultimate Dark Magician Girl is just an upgraded version of the original Dark Magician Girl with the ATK and DEF the same as Dark Magician's. Basically, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl is a… graduated student of Dark Magician thus having the same level and ATK and DEF points as him. Also, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl is level seven like Dark Magician rather than Magician's Valkyria who is a level four. There's also another thing to point out as well, Magician's Valkyria has a different effect than Ultimate Dark Magician Girl. Magician's Valkyria doesn't allow you to select another spell-caster type monster the other party controls as an attack target.**

**Ultimate Dark Magician Girl's effect is that she cannot be normal summoned, tribute summoned and/ or set. You have to special summon her anyway you can and also, there's the best special effect that you can use like how Ailis had used in her duel with FakeGhostSeto.**

**By having at least five monsters in her graveyard and at least one must be a Dark Magician, she special summoned Ultimate Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and since there are Dark Magicians in Ailis' graveyard she can activate a different special effect. The original Dark Magician Girl automatically gets 300 ATK points for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in either player's graveyard. However, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl automatically gets 1000 ATK for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in either player's graveyard. Thus, making the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl a very powerful card but hard to summon.**

**Hopefully that clears that situation up, anyway I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far because… we've reached over 20 reviews! I feel really proud of this story because it's one that I've spent a long time thinking on and what kind of girls would Ailis and Hikari/ Aurelius would be. In the near future, when the whole storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh the original is through… I will write a story of my own plotline with the whole Yu-Gi-Oh original characters and also my OCs, Ailis and Hikari/Aurelius. **

**Anyway, please enjoy the rest of the chapter! (NOTE: To follow the duel storyline, the Silent Swordsman does not have the Lightning Blade equipped anymore.)**

**- = static in Aurelius' memory**

_Songs of Aurelius_

**Hikari/Ailis: 1300 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1600 LP**

**Para: 1700 LP**

**Dox: 1600 LP**

"I'll use Sanga of the Thunder (2600 ATK 2200 DEF) to attack your Silent Swordsman (2300 ATK 1000 DEF)," Para had announced as I bit my lip watching his monster about to destroy the Silent Swordsman. "I activate Mirror Force!" I quickly perked up to my right to see Yami activate his trap card. Mentally sighing in relief, however it only had destroyed Monster's Tamer but it still will do damage to Para's life points.

**Hikari/ Ailis: 1300 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1600 LP**

**Para: 900 LP**

**Dox: 1600 LP**

"My draw," I drew my next card and smirked to myself as I start my turn. "I'll release my Ultimate Dark Magician Girl (2500 ATK 2100 DEF) from a hat!" The Ultimate Dark Magician Girl had shown herself as I continued, "Now I'll activate Look and Eliminate once again!" I quickly scanned the five cards and placed them in my graveyard. "Now I'll activate Ultimate Dark Magician Girl's special effect, since there are Dark Magicians in my graveyard the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl gains 1000 ATK for each in either player's graveyard. Since I have two, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl now has 4500 ATK!" I smirk as I added, "Ultimate Dark Magician Girl, attack Kazejin (2400 ATK 2200 DEF)!"

"I activate Suijin's special effect; it reduces the battle damage to zero and protects the Gate Guardian from being destroyed!" I grit my teeth as Dox smirked. "Before I end my turn, I activate Magical Hats to conceal my Ultimate Dark Magician Girl." The Magical Hats switched themselves around and left my Silent Swordsman alone.

"I'll use Suijin (2500 ATK 2400 DEF) to attack your Silent Swordsman!" The water from Suijin flooded the Labyrinth as my Silent Swordsman had been destroyed. Although, both Yami's Dark Magician and my Ultimate Dark Magician Girl were safe under the protection of Magical Hats.

**Hikari/Ailis: 1100 LP**

**Yami/Yugi: 1600 LP**

**Para: 900 LP**

**Dox: 1600 LP**

"I summon Summoned Skull (2500 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode and since the maze is flooded I can attack your Suijin by using Summon Skull's electricity to travel through the water!" Yami had exclaimed as Dox laughed, "What's the use of that attack?" I watched Yami smirk as he revealed, "Suijin's attack from the last turn activated my Spellbinding Circle! It prevents the Gate Guardian from using its special effects and decreases each of the sections' ATK by 700!" I felt a smile creep up my face as Yami's Summoned Skull destroyed Suijin and he ended his turn.

"I'll activate Remove Trap to remove your Spellbinding Circle!" The Spellbinding Circle shattered and the two monsters' ATK points returned to normal as Para had ended his turn.

I drew my next card and glanced at Yami, 'Right now I can finish the duel but… I need to use his Dark Magician.' Seeming to understand what I needed, "My cards are yours, Ailis." I nodded as I stifled a giggle. 'Forgot that they don't know that Ailis and I switched places,'

"I'll release both Dark Magician and Ultimate Dark Magician Girl from the Magical Hats," I watched all the hats disappear as the magicians have shown themselves. "Now, I'll activate Polymerization and I fuse Dark Magician and Ultimate Dark Magician Girl together!" I watched the two vanish as I finished, "To summon the Dark Sorcerer Girl (3000 ATK 2300 DEF)!" The Dark Sorcerer Girl shown herself clad in purple robes like the Dark Magician with hair like Ultimate Dark Magician Girl and a long black staff that had green orbs on each end.

"Now I'll activate Dark Sorcerer Girl's special effect! For each spell-caster type monster in either player's graveyard, Dark Sorcerer Girl gains 500 ATK!" I smirk as I started to name each and every spell-caster in all of the graveyards. "Ya-Yugi's Dark Magician, my two Dark Magicians, my two Dark Magician Girls and my Ultimate Dark Magician Girl… how many ATK points does Dark Sorcerer Girl gain in all?" I discreetly frown when I almost had said Yami's name but hid it with a small smile.

"3-3000 ATK points!?" Everyone except Yami and I exclaimed.

"Now I'll move Dark Sorcerer Girl twelve spaces into the maze right in front of your Gate Guardian," The Dark Sorcerer Girl floated in front of the Gate Guardian and I finished, "Lastly, by activating Quick Attack I'll have Dark Sorcerer Girl attack your Gate Guardian with her 6000 ATK points!"

"Here Joey," I placed the two star chips I earned onto his palm. "Why are you giving me your star chips Ailis?" He asked dumbfounded as I held my dueling glove up and smiled. "I don't have any more room to put those leftover star chips," Everyone stared at my full duel glove as Yami asked, "When did you get ten star chips?" "I won a duel against someone," I vaguely reply as we all turn to the ParaDox brothers.

**TIME SKIP- Ailis POV (Too lazy to input that… door guessing part)**

"Thanks for letting me use your Dark Magician back there, Yugi." We exchanged smiles as he replied, "No problem Ailis, by the way what was that card you used again?" I blinked as I took out the card, "You mean the Dark Sorcerer Girl?" Yugi nodded as I handed it to him. "I would've never imagined there was a Fusion Monster that fuses both the Dark Magician and Ultimate Dark Magician Girl together!" He smiled brightly as he handed the Dark Sorcerer Girl back to me.

"Hey you two lovebirds, hurry up will ya!" Joey shouted as we blushed slightly. "Alright alright, we're coming!" Yugi and I ran over to the rest of the group as we all traveled up to Pegasus' castle. Suddenly, I saw someone familiar in the distance.

"S-Seto!?" I slightly gasped as Seto ignored me and requested a duel from Yugi. I slightly pout but brushed it off as we all gathered around to watch the rematch between Yugi and Seto. I could then feel Hikari and I switch again for the… fifth time today.

**DUEL STARTS- Hikari's POV**

I bit my lip as I watched Yami and Kaiba duel, _'This seems really familiar Ailis…' _I could sense Ailis blink in confusion as I started to lose my vision. _'I feel… tired all of a sudden…' _I told Ailis as she seemed to have fallen unconscious. I blinked multiple times to return my blurry vision to normal as my legs slid to the ground, _'What… what is happening?' _Suddenly, a sudden picture had flashed itself in front of me. A pharaoh and a priest… are dueling with monsters…

'_No… my eyes feel so heavy… I can't watch any longer.'_ I clutched my head as I fell onto the hard ground.

**SOUL ROOM **

"_Hikari…" Ailis had spoken next to me as I scan the room. It was the archives… the place I seemed to love so much in my remaining memories. "We lost consciousness during the duel," I murmur as I glanced at the new door that had started to appear. It was covered in golden jewelry, "A new door has appeared Hikari…" Both Ailis and I had stood from the ground as I walked up to the door. "Open it Hikari, I have a feeling it's there for a reason." I nod at Ailis' words as I rested my hand on the handle and cautiously opened the door._

**FLASH (NOTE: In the memories, it's set in third person and this takes place when Yami is 14 and Hikari is 13.)**

"_Aurelius, I knew you would be here." Yami had spoken from the entrance of the palace archives. "You know me so well…" Aurelius (Hikari) had softly smiled as she read a page from the book that held everything she needed to study, Legend of Melody. Yami quietly sat in the chair next to her as she softly spoke, "You've been gone for a long time… I missed you." Yami felt a small smile creep up to his face as he replied, "I missed you too…" There was a moment of silence between the two of them._

"_What are you reading?" He suddenly asked out of the blue as he glanced at the book Aurelius had been reading. "Songs… really mysterious songs, somehow I feel as if I'm connected to these songs." Yami smiled wider as Aurelius then had begun to explain what happened when he was away. The bright smile she had worn had been revived the second Yami had asked, "Would you please sing a song for me?"_

"_**The Fourth Song, 'Much More Than Life'**__**.**_" _**(NOTE: These lyrics do not belong to anyone else except Amai Itonami which is me.)**_

_**The pain, the suffering of others**_

_**Hatred, betrayal, the feeling of remorse**_

_**I'll make it disappear only for you**_

_**Regret, despair, dread**_

_**I'll sing away all your doubts**_

_**Distraught, fear, burdened**_

_**I'll have my voice heal all your negative feelings**_

_**The gate of live has opened…**_

_**The tears of youth have fallen…**_

_**There's much more in this world than life…**_

_**In a perfect world, everyone will get along-**_

_**In a perfect world, there's nothing better than life… with you.**_

_**The flow of music surrounds the people with a cheery tune every once in a while, the sun is shining like it's alive… alive.**_

_**There's much more in this world than life…**_

_Yami smiled as the girl had finished, "Your voice is beautiful Aurelius," He complimented as he had stood from his seat. "Where are you going Yami?" Aurelius asked as the boy was going to leave. "I have somewhere I need to be but before I go," Yami walked over to the long ebony-violet haired girl and whispered into her ear. "Call me by my real name, At-." He smiled as he waved goodbye to her and added, "You're my one and only."_

_Curious as to why At- was leaving, Aurelius had followed him by hiding in the nearby shadows. _

"_Yami, I'm glad you decided to spend the day with me!" Aurelius could hear a familiar girl exclaim as Yami simply nodded, "Anything for you Alaes," He replied as Aurelius paused. 'Alaes…' Aurelius watched the two walk out the palace together in casual clothing._

**FLASH**

"_Aurelius, what's wrong?" Amunet asked as the two were practicing magic. "Your aura seems very different today," She added as Aurelius smiled. "I'm fine… just a little fatigued is all." Amunet gave her an incredulous look as she walked up to the girl. "It was Alaes wasn't it…" The two girls were very wary of the girl Alaes, for she had been spending rather a lot of time with At—rather than attending lessons. "She's always skipping magic practice and the instructor pays no mind to it." Aurelius had sighed as the two girls had sat down on the ground. Recently, the two became closer and Amunet had been less monotonous towards her and only Aurelius._

"_Indeed, do you ever wonder if she's going to become part of the Royal Court when Yami is crowned the Pharaoh?" Amunet asked as Aurelius murmured, "No doubt that she's going to end up as his wife." Amunet poked the girl's cheek as she replied with a smirk, "The only one that can take up that position is you." Aurelius bit her lip as she had sighed sorrowfully, "I'm only going to be his Songstress when that day comes and nothing else." Amunet frowned as she stood up pulling Aurelius with her. "Amunet, what are you doing?" The ebony-violet haired girl asked as Amunet started pulling her to their room._

"_This looks better," Amunet commented as she walked around the shuffling girl. Aurelius was dressed in casual robes of linen and a simple pair of sandals rather than her usual dress as Amunet was the same. "Why did you feel the need to change my clothes?" The green-brown haired girl patted her shoulder as she replied, "We're going to the market of course!" Aurelius blinked in confusion, "Why are we going to the market without permission?" "I already have permission from Mana and we're going to relieve some of the stress you have." Amunet had replied with a small grin as the two exited the palace and pulled the hoods of their robes over their heads. "Thank you, Amunet."_

"_It's so lively here," Amunet remarked as Aurelius nodded in agreement. "It's a little nice for a change since we've been living in a quiet palace for a rather long time." The girls walked to a store that sold jewelry. "Hello, please have a look around." The nice shopkeeper had smiled as the two nodded. "They're very beautiful; did you make all of this yourself?" Aurelius asked as the shopkeeper nodded and took something out from behind the stand. "This'll be our little secret; since you're so polite I'll let you have this." The shopkeeper handed Aurelius a box that was filled with various fabrics and beads. "There's also a sewing kit for you to use," Aurelius smiled brightly as she whispered, "Thank you miss, it's so kind and generous of you to do so." The shopkeeper returned her smile and whispered back, "Make good use of it,"_

"_That shopkeeper was very nice," Aurelius commented as she and Amunet started walking around again. "Is that who I think it is?" Amunet had slightly gasped as Aurelius blinked, "What is it Amunet?" Amunet quickly pulled Aurelius into an alley as she placed her back against the wall. "What are you hiding?" Aurelius asked as she was about to exit the alley. "Don't look!" Amunet whispered as Aurelius paused and glanced back at Amunet who grabbed her arm. "I'm sure it's nothing," Aurelius smiled as she walked out a little bit,_

"_Yami this is so beautiful, thank you for buying this for me! It even says, 'my one and only'!" Alaes had exclaimed excitedly as her head rested on Yami's shoulder and he had put the golden bracelet around her wrist. "It's nothing," He replied as Alaes' arm had hooked around his. "Where should we go next?" She asked as the two had walked away. Amunet could see that Aurelius' hands had clutched the box tighter and her head stare down with her bangs covering her eyes. Slowly, Amunet saw one by one… liquid dripping from Aurelius' eyes. "Aurelius…" The ebony-violet haired girl bitterly smiled up at Amunet as the liquid was spilling swiftly. "One and only, huh…"_

**FLASH (BACK TO THE SOUL ROOM IN THE PRESENT- Hikari's POV)**

"_Is this what sorrow feels like?" I could feel an unknown liquid spill from my eyes as my heart ached. "Hikari…" Ailis had whispered as she tried to wipe away the liquid from my face but it was no use. "It hurts…" I choked out weakly as I tried to gasp for air. "What is this…?" Ailis bitterly smiled as she replied, "You're crying Hikari… you're experiencing sadness." I could feel her embrace me comfortingly. Suddenly, I could feel something flood my mind._

_**The feeling of sorrow**_

_**Spinning, curling, enveloping**_

_**What is this?**_

_**Defenseless, damaged, doomed**_

_**The feeling of remorse**_

_**What is this?**_

_**I can't feel myself anymore**_

_**Why am I constantly crying over you?**_

_**Why can't I control my emotions for you?**_

_**Why can't I just close myself?**_

_**The feeling of sorrow**_

_**All around me, the air I can barely breathe**_

_**Why can't I just disappear?**_

**FLASH (STILL Hikari's POV)**

"YAMI!" My voice shouts the loudest it could be as I regain my consciousness and the liquid from my eyes were blurring my vision. Suddenly, I could feel myself switch with Ailis again…

**Ailis' POV**

"Yugi…" He was on the ground as Seto called an attack to win the duel. Without thinking, I rushed over to his side. "Yugi, are you alright?" He was shuddering as he stared at the ground and tears had fallen from his eyes. I embraced him as I tried to comfort him,

_**The pain, the suffering of others**_

_**Hatred, betrayal, the feeling of remorse**_

_**I'll make it disappear only for you**_

_**Regret, despair, dread**_

_**I'll sing away all your doubts**_

_**Distraught, fear, burdened**_

_**I'll have my voice heal all your negative feelings**_

I softly sang as the others had rushed towards us, "I almost couldn't control it… this other presence deep inside me… he was willing to go all the way against Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as the Joey and Tristan had no idea what he was talking about. "Like me, Yugi has some sort of ancient spirit inside him. It has something to do with our Millennium Items." I slowly nod understanding what he meant. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid of this spirit inside me… so afraid that I'll never duel again…" I bit my lip as I pulled him closer to comfort him. Next to me, I could hear Tea yell to Seto.

"I have all that I need," Seto had replied to Tea as he was leaving. "Seto, what happened to you?" I spoke up as I could see Seto pause, "I grew a spine Ailis, maybe you should too." He replied softer than he did Tea and left. 'I understand he did it for Mokuba but… he didn't have to go so far as to suicide!'

"Ailis, get Grandpa back for me…" I hear Yugi whisper as I shook my head. "I'm not going in that castle without you Yugi…" He bitterly smiled as he replied, "I'll be with you… just not dueling." I could feel a tear fall from my eye, "No it wouldn't be right… I duel because you give me strength Yugi! Without you dueling beside me… it doesn't feel right…"

Yugi hadn't respond since then, "I'll talk to him…" I say to Tea as she nodded seeing that I knew how it feels to have a spirit inside me.

"Hey Yugi…" I started as I sat down next to him. "I know what it feels like to have a spirit inside me… another presence." I took out the Millennium Mirror from my hair and held it, "In here is the spirit, her name is Hikari." I explained as I get no response from him but… his eyes did glance at the mirror. "I've known Hikari since I moved away from here when we were little." I continued as I still get no response. "At first, it was uncomfortable sharing a body with a spirit and I also feared Hikari at that time. What if she took over my body to do something horrible? Is what I thought at the time," I could sense Hikari chuckle from inside the Millennium Mirror. "But, in time I got to know Hikari a little better and we're the best of friends now." I smile as I place the Millennium Mirror back in my hair. "Everyone makes mistakes Yugi, I'm sure Ya- the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle understood that you wanted to save Grandpa Mutou and he wanted to save him for you. That's why he was willing to risk it, because he wanted to save your grandfather Yugi." I finished as I smile softly but… still no answer.

Suddenly, Joey came around and tried to hand Yugi his star chips but still no answer. Although what really surprised me was that when Yugi still didn't answer, Joey grabbed him by his collar and started yelling at him. "Huh, if this is how you treat your friends I don't want to see how you treat your enemies." I heard a familiar voice comment. "If you have enough star chips to enter the castle then why are you hanging around here?" Joey explained the situation vaguely as I slightly nod.

"Now I'm returning the favor," Mai had opened her hand to reveal five star chips. I glanced at her dueling glove, 'She also has ten star chips, way to go Mai.' I then sweatdropped at the others' remark as Mai showed them her dueling glove to show that she isn't an idiot and smirked. I looked to Yugi who still had a blank look on his face as the others had tried to speak to him. 'He really is traumatized…'

**SOMETIME LATER AT SOME POINT**

Before Shining Friendship had attacked Harpy Lady, I glanced at Mai who's hand was about to flip over a card but didn't. 'She had a card that could defeat Tea but didn't use it, could it have been Harpy's Feather Duster?' It was now Mai's turn and she had put her hand over her card, from the corner of my eye I could see Yugi react. 'He knows its Harpy's Feather Duster too…'

I watched the exchange between Yugi and Tea and smiled, 'Yugi's finally going to duel again!' We're all going to Pegasus' castle together and hopefully, nothing traumatizing will happen.

"Hey Ailis," I hear Yugi say as I glanced at him. "The spirit of the Millennium Mirror, she's not a bad person is she?" I smile as I reply, "At first I didn't trust her, but I tried talking to her one day and realized she isn't all that bad. Maybe you should try talking to the spirit of your Millennium Puzzle." Yugi smiled and nodded, "That doesn't sound too bad when you say it."

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Anyone else ecstatic because I am! We're almost done with Duelist Kingdom and saving Grandpa Mutou! Also, Battle City is only a few chapters away! Can you feel the excitement? Not as much heavy storyline to copy because Ailis will be going around with only Hikari… or would you readers like to have Ailis accompany Yugi along with Hikari and Yami?**

**Anyway, when I was writing that one memory of Hikari's I tried to put in something that had more depth and have PresentHikari feel what PastAurelius had felt. After all, they're the same person so I wanted Hikari to have more character.**

**Also, who's still excited for Battle City?**

**By the way I want to note that in Hikari's memories that at some points I'll refer to him as Yami and at some specific points I'll refer to him as At-. I've put the static there because it's way to early for her to know Yami's real name if anyone was curious. Also please give this story lots of love in the near future and I hope everyone keeps on reading because I think that Battle City is where it gets exciting. Sorry, I'm just really excited to end Duelist Kingdom because I've watched so many episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh I'm ahead of what I already have written. **

**But yeah, please read and review and I hope that this story becomes a great success in the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction archive!**


	13. Chapter 13 Magical Girl!

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Thirteen**

**So many readers actually read this story… I won't let you guys down!**

**Also, we're finally at Pegasus' castle so guess what that means… A RECURRING CHARACTER! Here we'll see that from one of the opponents Ailis previous faced will also be in the semi=finals! We have Garu who was unable to defeat Ailis do to that fact that she had Reflector on her side of the field. Then we have Aquarius Sapphire, the cousin of Mako Tsunami, who used a Mermaid deck against Ailis. However, Ailis' Dark Magician prevailed in the end winning the duel for her. Next is that FakeGhostSeto who summoned the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon against Ailis but, she quickly managed to summon a powerful card, the Ultimate Dark Magician Girl! Then her last duel, the mysterious Hayato who challenged Ailis by kidnapping her and taking her to a duel arena placed away from her friends. Ailis had won by countering Hayato's Mirror Force with Mystical Space Typhoon and attacked his life points directly with her Dark Magician Girl by using the effect of Tribute Attack.**

**Anyway, sad memory last chapter huh? All of Hikari's memories aren't all happy so more plot twisting memories will be revealed much much later. Although, please enjoy the remainder of Duelist Kingdom… well probably most of it.**

**Featured in this chapter: Ailis' Magical Girl Deck**

_Songs of Aurelius_

"Alright, we finally made it to Pegasus' castle!" Joey cheerily exclaimed as we were all running to the door.

"There's no way you four brats won ten star chips. Get lost, this isn't some clubhouse; it's a place reserved for the dueling elite." The guard, Kemo, had said as Mai hummed, "I guess that means we fit right in." Each of us held our dueling glove up to show our ten star chips. "Would you mind telling the housekeeper I like my pillow extra fluffy," Joey smirked as he passed Kemo and Mai passed him as well. Yugi didn't say a word to the guard as I stop to say something, "Thank you,"

"Voila," The door to the castle opened as I realized what about Tea, Tristan and Bakura? They didn't have ten star chips each or a dueling glove for that matter. I watched as Tea exclaimed, "But we're the cheerleaders!" My hand shot up to my mouth to stifle the laughter that was about to explode. Cheerleaders, imagine Tristan and Bakura in skirts holding pompoms… priceless. I felt Yugi's arm grab mine to pull me out of the way before the door closed and everyone quickly ran in. "That was a close one," I mumbled as everyone started running. _'Hurry before they leave you Ailis,' _Hikari appeared in spirit form to push my back as I stumbled but sprinted to catch up.

"Hey isn't that…" "Bandit Keith, I can't stand that guy!" I stopped running and skid to a stop next to Yugi as I saw someone familiar. It wasn't just Bandit Keith I saw, I saw Hayato. Before I could speak, Joey immediately started conversing with Bandit Keith. Then he charged at him, "Well we meet again, Ailis." I hear Hayato speak as I saw the smirk on his face. "I'm not really sure if it's nice to see you again but I will say it anyway, nice to see you again Hayato." I waved slightly as I hear a voice behind us. He was Croquet, basically Pegasus' butler in a way and he somewhat reminded me of Weevil physically. Odd but true, _'That's a little creepy isn't it…' _I nod at Hikari's remark as Croquet told of the current situation.

**TIME SKIP (I'd rather not input the duel between Pegasus and Seto because… well, laziness.)**

"Seto's gone… he's practically... dead," I bit my lip to stop the tears from flowing out. I still remember, I remember everything that happened back then Seto… I'm sorry.

How did I know Seto? I didn't just duel him in the past, I knew him since I was born.

**FLASH (Ailis' Memories)**

"_Seto, guess what!" Four year old Ailis had exclaimed as the blue eyed boy looked up from his book. "What is it Ailis?" He asked as the girl smiled brightly, "I got a new card from a box that was delivered to me!" Ailis exclaimed as Seto blinked and saw the girl quickly pulled out the card. "Dark Paladin, 2900 ATK and 2400 DEF!" The girl continued to smile as Seto pat her head, "You sure surprised me there Ailis but do you know who sent you that box?" Ailis hummed in thought._

"_It was sent from Egypt where I was born; although my parents left me here they're coming back for me today." She mumbled as she shuffled her feet. "You're leaving?" Seto's eyes widened as he quickly stood from his seat. "Yeah… but I'll come back to see you and Mokuba next year okay?" Ailis smiled as Seto frowned, "Next year… that's so long Ailis," The girl still smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blue eyed boy. "I'm going to miss you and Mokuba…" She whispered in his ear as Seto returned her embrace. "I'll miss you too but, are you sure that you only want to tell me?" Ailis frowned and replied, "I don't want to see him crying before I leave… but I'll still come back. Goodbye, cousin."_

**FLASH (In the Dining Room)**

I picked at the food with my fork as I sigh, I could only eat sugary foods after all. "Why aren't you eating Ailis?" Joey asked with his mouth full of food, "I can't digest regular foods remember?" I reply as I sigh and take out some Starburst I've been saving.

"I'd like to congratulate the six finalists who've made it to the finals. I trust all of you have your playoff entry cards?" I blink as Croquet began to explain about the cards we received along with the dueling glove and starter star chips/

"To make tomorrow's tournament interesting, the host has added a special ingredient to your soup." I glanced at my untouched soup and a replica of a Millennium Eye had come up. "Glad I didn't eat it…" I murmur as Joey complained to Croquet. "Open up the eye and look inside it if you will." Having no other choice, I quickly opened the eye and a piece of paper popped out. '_E,' _I hummed as a screen had slid out from the ceiling. "A against B, C against D and E against F; these matches will be held tomorrow."

"Looks like we're going to duel once again Ailis," Hayato smirked as he waved his paper that had an 'F' written on it. "I'll make it quick and easy," I reply and popped an orange Starburst into my mouth.

**IN HIKARI'S AND AILIS' TEMPORARY ROOM**

"Tomorrow is the next match Ailis," I sense Hikari appear in semi-spirit/ human form next to me. "Yeah, for tomorrow I want to modify our deck a little more." I grin as I sat down on the nearby couch and lain out all my cards from my deck. "Let's see… I think we should put in our trump card," Hikari had taken out a card from the card trunk I carried. "I don't think we'll need to do that just yet, although this card will be really helpful."

"Have you gotten any memories back since… that memory?" I asked as I slump on the comfortable bed. Hikari shook her head and glanced out the window, "Not at all… although, I wonder who Alaes really is. She seemed really… strange, but… there was also that static in that memory as well. Yami's real name…" Hikari sighed as she sat next to me, "We should rest for tomorrow, and it'll be an important day after all!" I cheerily smiled and let my hair loose. "I guess so,"

**NEXT DAY (SKIPPING THE TWO OTHER DUELS BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY)**

"We will now start the next duel between Ailis Kainarous and Hayato Yumara," Croquet announced as I held up my Glory of The King's Opposite Hand and I placed my deck in its correct place.

**Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Hayato: 2000 LP**

"You go first," Hayato spoke as I nodded and drew my next card. "I summon Magical Girl Alice (1600 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack mode," A small girl in a blue and white dress and a bright white staff that had a red orb on the top. "Now isn't that so adorable?" Hayato smirked from across the arena as I returned it with one of my own. "Not for long since I activate Magical Chainsaw, it allows me to transform Magical Girl Alice into something greater." I put Magical Girl Alice into the graveyard and placed a monster card on the field. "Come forth, Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw (2300 ATK 1000 DEF)!" A small girl in a red dress with a small matching top hat that was on the side of her head, Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw also wields a chainsaw nearly two times as tall as she is. "I place one card facedown and end my turn,"

"Alright Ailis, I think that your little magical girl will have a fright from the monster I'm going to summon." Hayato had grinned widely as I stare warily. "I summon the Ravenous Swordsman (1700 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode!" A swordsman in red armor had materialized onto the field and held his sword by his side. "Now since I successfully summoned him, I can special summon a card from my deck with the same name." Hayato pulled out another Ravenous Swordsman and special summoned it onto the field. "That's not all, now I'll activate the Adonis Swordsman Ritual! By sacrificing both my Ravenous Swordsman I can ritual summon the Adonis Swordsman (2400 ATK 2100 DEF)!" A swordsman in a long dark red two tailed coat with a large sword held over his shoulder had appeared on the field. "Now Adonis Swordsman, attack Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw!" The swordsman had held his sword up high and was about to bring it down.

"I activate Magic Eyes, since I have a monster with the name of Magical Girl I can stop your attack and have Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw to gain half the ATK points you swordsman has for the rest of your turn!" I watched as Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw had powered up to 3500 ATK points and the chainsaw had become spikier. "Now attack Magical Girl Kyoru, Lovely Chainsaw Slash!"

**Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Hayato: 900 LP**

"I activate Adonis Swordsman's special effect, when he's sent to the graveyard from battle I can special summon a Swordsman from my hand to defense mode. Defense Swordsman (900 ATK 2000 DEF), guard me!" A swordsman with large armor and a short sword had appeared onto the field in the defense position. "Now I'll put two cards facedown and end my turn."

The Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw's ATK points dropped to their original as I drew my next card, "I summon Magical Girl Carol (1500 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack mode," A small girl in a green dress appeared next to Kyoru Chainsaw. "I activate Magical Academy, it lets me turn the field into an academy and whenever I call an attack the ATK points of every Magical Girl on the field by 200 points! Now attack Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw!"

"I activate my trap, Roulette Destroyer. Whenever you call an attack, I can spin the roulette and whichever monster it lands on it is destroyed! Now Roulette Destroyer, spin!" I watched in anticipation as the roulette spun and spun eventually landing… on my Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw. "Looks like your Magical Girl Carol is all left alone," Hayato smirked as I glanced at my facedown card.

"I activate my trap card, Magical Girl Unity, it allows me to special summon a Magical Girl card from my deck and I pick Magical Girl Misty (1400 ATK 1000 DEF)!" A small girl with a baby blue dress appeared on the field next to my Magical Girl Carol. "I end my turn," Hayato slightly frowned as I drew my next card.

"I activate the Magical Girl Menhit Ritual, by sacrificing both my magical girls I can ritual summon Magical Girl Menhit (2600 ATK 2100 DEF)!" A small girl with robes and a bow and arrow had materialized onto the field in place of the two. "Now I'll activate her special effect, I can bring back one Magical Girl from the graveyard and I choose Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw!" The two Magical Girls stood side by side, "Now it's time to activate Magical Girl Apprentice, now since I used my Alice to create Kyoru Chainsaw I can now summon her back to the field!" Magical Girl Alice appeared back onto the field as I smile, "I summon Magical Girl Maria (1600 ATK 1000 DEF) in attack mode!" A small girl in a yellow dress appeared next to all my other Magical Girls. "For my next move, I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Alice and Maria to create Magical Girl Jasmine (2400 ATK 2100 DEF)!" A small girl in a floral dress with a lance had been fused to the field.

"Now I'll attack with all 7300 points!" I shouted as Hayato smiled, "I'll activate Mirror Force which destroys all of your monsters!" I widened my eyes as all my Magical Girls had been sent to the graveyard. "I place one card facedown and end my turn," I frown as Hayato had grinned and drew.

"I summon Devious Knight (2000 ATK 1300 DEF)," The knight had a mask that had a mischievous grin and held a lance in his hand. "Now I'll attack you directly!" He exclaimed as I smirk, "I activate my trap, Magical Girls Fusion Miracle!" I yelled out as I smiled widely, "Since I have Magical Girls that can be used as Fusion Material I can special summon a Fusion Monster! Can you guess what monster I'm about to summon?" Hayato frowned as I special summoned my chosen monster. "I summon Magical Girl Claire (3100 ATK 2000 DEF) in attack mode!" A small girl in a cream colored dress and a golden gauntlet had materialized onto the field. "Now I activate my other trap when you declared an attack, it's called Magical Girls' United! All of my Magical Girls in the graveyard has their attack points all combined and by halving it I can add it onto Magical Girl Claire's! Now she has 9800 ATK points and I'm going to use them to attack your Devious Knight, Magical Girl Gauntlet Destroyer!"

**Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Hayato: 0000 LP**

"And that's the match," I smile as Magical Girl Claire returned it and she disappeared. "I guess I really can't beat you but, did you switch decks? You used a different deck the last time we dueled and you beat me in three minutes!" Hayato had exclaimed as I simply smile, "Well I just didn't really want this duel to end quickly so last night I decided to construct a new deck, it's my first time using this deck so thanks for helping me test it." Everything went quiet as Hayato blinked twice, "Wait… you played against me with a deck that you constructed overnight?" I nodded and he sighed, "I guess you really ARE a champion, like, the Queen of Games."

"Don't go anywhere just yet Hayato," I clenched his jacket before he left as he turned to look at me. "Please watch the next duel Hayato; I'm going to make it memorable!" Hayato patted my head and replied, "I have somewhere to go but I have a feeling that I'll see you sometime soon." I watched him walk away as Yugi crept up behind me, "That was a really great duel Ailis!" Yugi smiled as Joey nodded and added, "We're gonna have a great time dueling you!" I blinked as I asked, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"It means that all three of you will duel against each other," Croquet explained as we three had glanced at each other, "I guess it doesn't matter who wins so let's have fun!"

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Yay, Ailis made it to the finals! How's the Magical Girl deck? It's not going to be the only time you'll see that deck but it's going to be quite a while before it's used again. **

**Anyway, this chapter was pretty duel-y and next chapter will be the same but next time it's a tri-duel! **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN (Only one line because I don't want to reveal too much)**

"**I summon Dark Sorcerer Girl (3000 ATK 2300 DEF) in attack mode!"**


	14. Chapter 14 Aiyu

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Fourteen**

**I only have one thing to say, a tri duel is possibly possible because… I'm going to make it possible!**

**Anyway, enjoy the tri duel!**

**NOTE: italics are basically snippets of Aurelius' memories**

_Songs of Aurelius_

"Alright… should I use our Magician deck or our Magical Girl deck?" I bit my lip and glanced back at the two again and again. _'You want to have fun right? Maybe our Magician deck will spark things up,' _Hikari suggested as I picked it up and scanned the contents. "Here… all our Magician Girls in one deck," A smile crept up to my face as I put my Magical Girl deck back into my trunk and took my Magician Girl deck with me. "Alright, let's have fun out there Hikari!"

**Hikari's POV**

"Let's have an honorable duel," I smiled as we each had walked onto our duel platforms. Yami nodded and Joey had exclaimed, "Alright, I'm gonna win this!" I shuffled my deck and glanced up at Yami, 'He seems really different from the one in my memories… are they really the same person?' He seemed to glance up but I quickly looked at my deck and put it in its respective place. _'Calm down Hikari, I'm here with you and you're here with me so let's win this duel together!' _Ailis cheered in my mind and I felt a small smile appear across my expression. 'That's right; we're going to win this duel together!'

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 2000 LP**

**Joey: 2000 LP**

"I draw," Yami drew his card and looked up, "I summon Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode!"

"My turn," I scanned my hand and thought, 'Who should I take out first… sorry Joey but I guess it's going to be you as much as I don't want to.' I set one monster facedown and three other cards facedown onto the field and ended my turn.

"Alright, I summon Giltia the D. Knight (1850 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode and I'll attack your Celtic Guardian!"

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1550 LP**

**Joey: 2000 LP**

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300 ATK 2100 DEF) in attack mode and I'll destroy your Giltia the D. Knight!" Yami commanded as his knight destroyed Joey's own.

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1550 LP**

**Joey: 1550 LP**

"Alright my draw," I smirk and decided to take my chances. "I flip summon the Dark Magician (2500 ATK 2100 DEF) in attack mode and I play Look and Eliminate from my hand." The first five cards of my deck were sent to the graveyard and I frowned a little. "Now I'll summon another Dark Magician (2500 ATK 2100 DEF) in attack mode and end my turn,"

"Alright I summon Armored Lizard (1500 ATK 1200 DEF) in defense mode and end my turn!"

"I summon Summoned Skull (2500 ATK 1200 DEF) in attack mode and I'll attack your Armored Lizard!"

"My draw," I bit the inside of my cheek as I glance at all the cards I had out and my hand. "I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600 ATK 1800 DEF) in attack mode and end my turn,"

"Alright I summon the Flame Swordsman (1800 ATK 1600 DEF) in attack mode and I activate the spell card Shield and Sword switching the ATK and DEF of each monster out on the field." I glance at my monsters breathing out a sigh of relief; they will be safe for now.

"Now I'll attack your Summoned Skull with my Flame Swordsman!"

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1150 LP**

**Joey: 1550 LP**

"I summon Curse of Dragon (2000 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode and activate Polymerization to fuse both Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon together to create Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600 ATK 2100 DEF) and I'll attack your Flame Swordsman!"

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 1150 LP**

**Joey: 750 LP**

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF) in attack mode! Now I'll activate Graverobber which allows me to take a monster from your graveyard and summon it on my side of the field and I'll take Summoned Skull (2500 ATK 1200 DEF)!" I pursed my lips as I wonder what he was about to do.

"Now I'll activate Copycat to copy the effect of Polymerization to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to summon Black Skull Dragon (3200 ATK 2500 DEF) in attack mode and I'm going to destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 550 LP**

**Joey: 750 LP**

I bit my lip as I glance at all of our life points so far, I'm in the lead but I'm not exactly on the offensive yet.

"_Hey At—I summon the Dark Sorcerer Girl in attack mode to destroy…" _"!"

I clutched my head with one hand; a shockwave had seemed to go through my head. Although, I shook it off and breathed out calmly.

"I summon the Dark Magician (2500 ATK 2100 DEF) in attack mode and I activate Magical Hats!" The large top hats appeared onto the field and Yami's Dark Magician was hidden under one of them. Too bad my luck is almost horrible, especially with cards that rely on dice or coins.

"Alright then I'll have my Black Skull Dragon attack that hat!" The Black Skull Dragon unleashed its attack, only to find that the hat was empty and the Dark Magician occupied another hat. "I guess I'll summon Garoozis (1800 ATK 1500 DEF) in attack mode and end my turn." I suppressed the urge to giggle, there's no way anyone would fall for that… except maybe Joey himself but besides that. So, Yami drew his next card and placed a facedown into one of the three remaining hats.

'Alright, anything I can do…' I drew my next card and placed it facedown.

"I'll use my Black Skull Dragon to attack that hat!" The hat vanished only to reveal Spellbinding Circle in its place fully activated. It deceased the Black Skull Dragon's ATK by 700 points and forbid Joey from changing it to defense mode or attacking. For his next move, he switched Garoozis to defense mode and ended his turn.

"I activate Book of Secret Arts and equip it to my Dark Magician increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 points!" I hummed from hearing Yami's move and glanced at the card in my hand as I hear the Black Skull Dragon be destroyed.

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 550 LP**

**Joey: 450 LP**

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200 ATK 700 DEF) in attack mode and I set down a facedown and end my turn." I furrowed my eyebrows as I look at the facedown card Joey had set, obviously it's a trap but out of all the traps I know he has which would it be? "I activate Kunai with Chain!" I nodded to myself and glanced at the card in my hand again and Yami ended his turn.

"Alright I summon Time Wizard (500 ATK 400 DEF) and I'll try my luck, Time Roulette go!" I watched anxiously as the roulette spun and spun and landed perfectly. Now, his Baby Dragon can evolve into Thousand Dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF) but I still have my two Dark Magicians out. "Now I'm gonna attack your old Dark Magician!"

"I activate Makiu, the Magical Mist to negate your attack! The Baby Dragon may have aged powerfully but that doesn't mean the Dark Magician has aged weakly. You see, in those thousand years that have passed he learned to master the ultimate spell. Come to the field, Dark Sage (2800 ATK 3200 DEF)!" I widened my eyes as I glance at my own Dark Magicians but they've aged.

"Now it's my turn and I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon Black Skull Dragon (3200 ATK 2500 DEF) back on the field to destroy your Thousand Dragon!"

**Hikari/ Ailis: 2000 LP**

**Yami/ Yugi: 550 LP**

**Joey: 0 LP**

"That was a good match Joey," I complimented as both boys glanced at me. "Wait I just realized… WE NEVER TARGETED AILIS AT ALL!" Joey exclaimed as I shrug and look back to Yami, "Looks like it's my turn now so be prepared!" He nodded and I drew my card.

"I activate Polymerization and I fuse both my Dark Magicians to create the Dark Sorcerer (3000 ATK 2300 DEF)! Like Dark Sorcerer Girl, he gets 500 ATK for every spell-caster in either player's graveyard and guess how many ATK points he gains." I smile as I list them off the top of my head. 'Yami's Dark Magician and my two Dark Magicians are the only spell-casters in our graveyards so he gains 1500 ATK!'

"Now I'll-"

"_Aurelius, you haven't eaten in days… are you okay?"_

"_Amunet, I'm just fine. All I'm doing is light reading is all…"_

"_I wouldn't call that light reading; you cooped yourself in these archives for days and never even came out once!"_

"_I'm sorry Amunet, but here… I made this for Yami. Do you think I did I good job?"_

"_You cooped yourself down here for days just to make his Pharaoh attire!?"_

"Robes… attire… songstress… Yami…"

"Duel won by Yugi Mutou from default!"

**SOMETIME LATER (Ailis POV)**

"We're not going to start the duel until I know she's okay!"

"Yug, I'm sure she'll be fine. From what you told me, Ailis is a strong girl right? She'll be able to take care of herself…"

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Yugi leaning over me, "Yugi?" I blinked a few times as I sat up from the bed I seemed to have been lying on. "Ailis I was so worried about you! You passed out in the middle of our duel," I silently gasped and I glance at the Millennium Mirror that had been put on the nearby table. "So… you won by default?" I ask as I straighten my hair and clip the Millennium Mirror back on. "Yeah… I'm sorry that things turned out that way Ailis." Yugi looked down and I simply smiled, "That was just one duel and besides, we're here to save Grandpa Mutou right? I'll come cheer you on!" He immediately looked up as I was about to slip out of the bed, "No you're going to rest here Ailis, you passed out just recently so you have to take it easy okay?" Yugi gently gripped my shoulders and pushed me back down. "Okay… but you better not get your soul taken or I might have to get up and rescue you and the others!" I pout as Yugi gave me a small smile, "I'll do my best Ailis and bring Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers back." As the door was beginning to close I let out a soft whisper,

"Be careful Yugi…"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER (NOTE: italic will now be portraying Hikari's dialogue)**

"_I'm sorry Ailis, I suddenly lost consciousness and now you won't be able to look after Yugi."_ I shook my head at the spirit form Hikari and played with the ashen gray rabbit. "I'm not really the one who looks after him; it's rather the other way around really…" I yawned slightly and Hikari hummed in thought. "_By the way… do you think I'll find this girl called 'Amunet' in this time period?" _Hikari asked as I suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I used to have a friend named Amunet back in Egypt, she had green hair and it had sandy brown streaks in it…" We both widened our eyes in unison. _"Do you have any way to contact her!?" _I sighed, "I don't know her number and I don't want to leave Yugi or Seto again…" Hikari's eyes soften as she smiled, _"That's alright… I'm sure we'll find her soon. I have a feeling we will,"_

"Hikari… do you feel that?" It seemed like… something was missing. _"I don't know Ailis; I am a spirit you know." _"I didn't mean it literally! But… it feels like Yugi is just… gone, you don't think Pegasus took…" I trailed off not wanting to hear myself say it. _"Here, use the power of the Millennium Mirror to find out." _Hikari suggested and I nodded trying to scan for Yugi. "W-What…" I can't find him… does that mean Pegasus already took his soul? "I… I told him to be careful…" I could feel my eyes sting and tears slip out. _"Let's go check ourselves before jumping to conclusions…" _I nodded and slipped out of the bed carrying the ashen gray rabbit with me.

"W-What is this!?" I nearly dropped the rabbit as I had a glimpse of a large purple-black mist of some sort. "Ailis, what are you doing out of bed!?" Tea yelled as I ran over to the entrance to the dueling platform Yugi and Yami was supposed to be on. There wasn't a clue of him being here but… the mist in front of me seems so odd. _"Ailis, try touching it." _I reached out with my fingers but felt nothing and frowned. Tristan tried running through it but only to have gone to the other side. "Yugi's definitely in there Ailis… can you do something?" Tea asked as I hummed in thought. "We already tried a surplus of things but there's one thing I want to do…" I could feel Hikari nod and we manually switched places. "Now, maybe we can get through by using the Millennium Mirror…" Hikari's fingers reached out as well but she resulted in failure. We switched back again and I huffed out, "This mist sure is stubborn…" Suddenly, a shock went through my mind somehow alerting me. Somehow… Yugi's in danger!

"Grr… go Rabbit!" I tossed my ashen gray rabbit into the mist hoping for some result.

"What the…?" I widened my eyes to see the rabbit bounce off not Yugi's but Yami's head. "Oh looks like you got passed my barrier," Pegasus huffed childishly but grinned, "But you won't be able to help your dear Yugi for his mind is now lost within the Shadow Realm!" I blinked as I could feel Yugi's presence somewhere near. "I think I found him…" I could feel myself enter Yami's mind and saw Yugi somehow unconscious within himself. "You idiot… I told you to be careful." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I could feel the Hikari's presence also standing behind me along with everyone else.

'I don't know what's going on but… I feel as if we're all connected… Yugi, this time we'll protect you!'

**OUT OF THE SHADOW REALM**

"Ailis, I told you not to get out of bed…" Yugi sighed as I sheepishly grin and grip the ashen gray rabbit. "Well I was worried you know… you could've lost your mind in that 'Shadow Realm' Yugi." I hid my face behind the ashen gray rabbit and I heard Yugi shift. 'W-What?' Yugi's arm wrapped around my small shoulders as he mumbled, "You never really gave the rabbit a name you know…" I blinked and looked down at the rabbit. "I'll call him… Aiyu,"

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Looks like I'm finally finished with that… HOORAY! KANPAI! CHEERS!**

**Damn… already so early in the morning and I haven't slept yet. **

**Anyway, I want to know if anyone knows why Ailis named the rabbit Yugi gave her a long time ago 'Aiyu'. It's actually kind of obvious but I'll congratulate the first person to point it out in the reviews!**

**Also, the 'date' is going to come up soon so I also want to know if you guys want Hikari to replace Tea because I already have ideas for it. **

**Yay, fillers will be coming soon before Battle City but fear not for Battle City is very close. Man, I love Battle City.**

**Lastly, I finally reached over 30,000 words! That's actually quite an achievement for me but maybe someday it'll surpass 100,000 words!**


	15. Chapter 15 Legendary Heroes Part I

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Fifteen**

**Sorry for the super long wait but it's finally here, new chapter!**

**Alright, there are still some things that are needed to take care of before Battle City so here we go! **

**Also I will be cutting a lot because I don't really like put lots and lots of basic recap of what actually happens in the series. I didn't create Ailis and Aurelius for no reason after all so please bear with it.**

_Songs of Aurelius_

"Go dice roll!" I dropped the dice and it rolled around the board landing on four. "Alright, chance card…" I picked up the card at the top and read, "Move your piece eight spaces forward and collect $5 from each player." I smile as Yugi and Joey paid me. "Man, you're too good at games Ailis…" Joey groaned and Tea laughed, "Didn't you say you were going to win this?" I glanced back at the board game and moved my piece eight spaces forward. "Chance card again?" I took another chance card from the pile, "Congratulations you have earned $20," I blinked and Yugi handed me the fake money. "That means I win! I got all $1000!" I grinned and Yugi and I cleaned up the board as Joey slumped on the couch. "I just got beat by another girl… and she's shorter than Yugi!" I put the board game back in its box as Tea had informed Joey, "Ailis is a national duel champion in both Europe AND Australia AND she almost beat Yugi at Duelist Kingdom if she didn't pass out. That reminds me, why did you pass out back there?" I hummed as I tried to recall that day.

"I guess you can say my body can't handle heat even though I was born back in Egypt. In Egypt, I had to stay away from the sun's strong rays so my family and I lived underground. Soon, I guess they got tired of me weighing them down and sent me to Domino City to live with my cousins." I smiled and we all heard the front door open from downstairs. Curious as to who would come at this time of night, we all ran downstairs to greet, "M-Mokuba!?"

"So you're saying the only way Kaiba can escape is by winning the game?" Yugi asked as I handed Mokuba a cup of hot cocoa. "But if those creeps reprogrammed the entire adventure to keep Kaiba trapped there, how is that possible?" Tea asked as well and Mokuba simply replied, "I-I don't know but I thought maybe you could help…" "Calm down Mokuba, now tell us how those virtual pods work." Mokuba explained what he knew so far and I hummed, "Prototypes… so there are other ones?" Joey asked and Mokuba nodded, "We'll go to his lab and use those prototypes to go to the virtual world and save him, don't worry Mokuba. We're here to help!" I smiled and pat his head.

**SOMETIME LATER**

"There they are…" In the dim light, I could see four pods in the room and I squinted to get a better look. "Only four pods, I guess someone's staying here. I say Tristan," I stifled a laugh and went back to checking the pod I was currently looking at.

"Wait so me, Yugi and Mokuba are going but there's still one pod left…" Joey trailed off as I immediately raised my hand, "I want to go too!" Joey stared at me for a second, "Are you sure girly?" I slightly pouted and retorted, "I'm a national champion you know, maybe you could use a few tips from me…" I teased and plopped myself down onto the seat. "Sorry Joey, she's got you there." Tristan commented.

**IN THE VIRTUAL WORLD**

"This place really does feel pretty real," I glanced at the scenery and back at my deck. "Good thing my deck's with me or I might… wait are those life points? Now that makes me pretty nervous…" I sighed out as we walked around and reached, "C-C-Cemetery!?" I hesitated as the group walked a few steps ahead. "Here Ailis, take my hand." Yugi gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the cemetery. I bit my lip trying not to look at the gravestones, "AH!" The ground started to crumble over by Joey and I froze, "Zombie alert!" Joey yelled as I quickly hid behind Yugi, "Wait a minute; these zombies are nothing but duel monsters! So if I draw a card… I don't really know what." That's right; this is just a game…!

"I summon the Rude Kaiser (1800 ATK) 1600 DEF)!" "I summon the Dark Magician (2500 ATK 2100 DEF)!"

'Alright Ailis, get ahold of yourself!' I quickly breathed in and out, "I summon the Silent Swordsman (2300 ATK 1000 DEF)," "ATTACK!" I watched the three monsters destroy the zombies epically, naturally somehow I high fived the Silent Swordsman… somehow. Suddenly, the three zombies had come back again and I realize that they'll just keep coming back and back… like real zombies.

"So if I activate Shield and Sword…" The ATK and DEF of the zombies had switched as Joey shouted, "Alright you two, it's your turn!" "Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack!" "Silent Swordsman, slice them up!" The zombies disappeared and didn't return and we all cheered. "Hey, check it out!" I picked up a card that had shown a five and some kind of coins. "This must be some type of scoring system," I blinked and replied, "Well if I remember right, in most games you usually get some kind of currency when you win a battle." They nodded and Joey had exclaimed, "Why aren't my life points going back up?" Suddenly, we heard a petite sound come from behind a gravestone and walked to it. It was a fairy, "Hey I bet it's one of them fairies that help the players out,"

**SOMETIME LATER**

After a comical situation, we split up to ask the townsfolk about Seto's whereabouts.

"You guys, I got a great lead! You see that mountain there; an old woman said she saw a man with a prisoner head up there earlier this morning. Supposedly, there's some kind of ancient temple at the top and the only way to get there is by crossing this desert." Suddenly, Mokuba started running for it and instinctively we followed.

"I gotta hand it to your brother, this virtual sand tastes like real sand." Joey commented as I smiled, "Are you implying that you've eaten sand before?" "N-NO!" "We should go back; it's getting pretty rough…" Yugi suggested and Mokuba had refused. "Look, it's a sand twister!" We all looked at the twister of sand heading right towards us.

**AFTER THE TWISTER HAD HIT… SOMETIME LATER**

"Hey you two lovebirds, sorry to ruin your moment but wake up!" I blinked and felt a weight on my back. Turning my head I saw a shade of violet, "Y-Y-Yugi!?" "S-Sorry Ailis!" I stretched my limbs and removed the sand from my eyes as I glance at Mokuba's sulking form. 'We're definitely getting Seto back Mokuba,'

"No card stands have the Niwatori card… although that elder said it was a-" I felt the shockwave of realization hit both Yugi and I, "Prized, that's it!" Yugi and I ran off to a sign that signaled what we wanted at the time.

**AFTER SOME WALKING**

"One of you as a coliseum warrior… I don't know, this city kept its gladiator matches quite seriously but if it's a shot at the champion you desire- one moment," The toad-frog-man-thing shot his tongue out to and unsuspecting fly and swallowed it before continuing, "Here, your battle mask and combat cape." He handed a pig mask and a green cape to Yugi. "If you're going to lose all of your life points then you may as well look like a hero."

"Give that stuff to me Yug," Joey stepped up and we all look at him. "What do you mean Joey?" "I'm not letting you risk your life points for this pal, I'll fight that champion." Yugi tried to argue but Joey had insisted, thus having him to fight the champion.

**SOMETIME LATER**

There were cheers heard from all over the stadium and the toad-frog-man-thing introduced the combatants, I could only shove my laughter down my throat as Joey entered the coliseum. Insults were shouted to Joey and I could only frown, that was kind of mean. Then, the champion came… sitting on a throne. I squinted to get a better look, somehow that woman seems familiar. Her hairstyle is definitely familiar, if only I could see the face behind the mask. 'Who do you think it is Hikari?' I mentally asked Hikari who I sensed shrugged.

"Huh, I knew guys could be dirty as pigs; didn't know they dress like one. Hope you duel better than you smell you slime," The woman remarked as I hummed, that voice is kind of familiar too. "You know what I like about butterflies? They don't' talk," Joey shot back and I sensed Hikari slap her hand to her forehead. "Flame Swordsman," Joey summoned and the woman summoned Harpy Lady. "That monster really reminds me of Mai," I murmur as Joey called an attack with his Flame Swordsman activating a trap, "Mirror Wall reminds me of Yugi's and Mai's duel too…" I puffed out my cheeks and I came to a theory, the champion IS Mai… no doubt about that. The cards and the attitude is exactly the same! Mai activated the spell card Rose Whip and her Harpy Lady was about to attack the Flame Swordsman then all of a sudden, Joey had taken off his pig mask along with Mai cancelling Harpy Lady's attack. "What are you doing here Mai?" I hear Yugi ask from my right as both Mokuba and Yugi jumped over the railing. I glanced down and paled,

"W-wow these s-seats are uh, r-really high…" I stammered and glanced down at the arena. "Ailis, are you afraid of heights?" Yugi asked in concern as I struggled to put on a poker face. "Haha, o-of course not! T-This is n-nothing, I'm n-not afraid of a f-few f-feet above g-ground!" I bit my lip and closed my eyes and jumped over the railing, "Here I got you," I landed in Yugi's arms and he gently lowered me to the ground. "A-ah, thank you…"

**ACROSS THE DESERT**

I drifted off into thought on our way to the supposed temple that was all the way across the desert. 'I wonder if I'll ever see Amunet again, although the chances of that are really low.' I sighed as Hikari appeared in spirit form behind me on the Niwatori. '_It's fine if we don't find her right away Ailis, we still have to find Seto Kaiba for Mokuba. Think about the task at hand,' _I exhaled and closed my eyes, 'I want to help you Hikari, you seem really confused and lost because of those recent memories you know?' Hikari frowned and replied, '_It's not exactly lost but more like… I don't know, some memories hurt and all are very confusing. All of which never answers the question, who am I?' _I frowned as well and quickly answered, 'That's easy, you're Hikari. A spirit in a mirror and a songstress, also my best friend,'

Suddenly, a large sandstorm flew by and cracks began to expand to reveal another monster. "Alright, I'll kick over this sand castle with my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey commanded an attack and the monster was gone thus clearing the way. "Look through the dust; do you see what I see?" "Some sort of ancient temple; that must be what we're looking for,"

**INSIDE**

"This isn't so bad," I comment as we walked up to a door. "I don't know Ailis, this place looks kinda creepy." Joey replied and opened the door, only to find a labyrinth. "It's like when you two dueled those ParaDox brothers huh Yug?" Joey remarked and the door behind us had closed, "It's alright, it's just a game and we'll never reach the end of the game by going backwards anyway. This means, we gotta go through that maze in order to find Kaiba." Suddenly, a scream erupted from the labyrinth and Joey charged in. "Wait if this is Labyrinth Wall then… where are Wall Shadow and Labyrinth Tank?" I asked out loud and a crash came from behind us. "Oops," I cringed and the four of us sprinted into the Labyrinth Wall.

"Joey watch out!" I narrowed my eyes to see Joey trying to choose between two paths. He turned around and shrieked in surprise so we ended up running to the left with another Labyrinth Tank right in front of us. I grit my teeth, we had three possible directions to go but Labyrinth Tanks are coming from every path. "I'll use my Magical Hats!"

"Ouch Joey, that's my foot…" "Sorry," The Magical Hat wore off and we ended up safe and in one piece. I could hear a metallic clink from the other side signaling they were changing direction and heading after us. Suddenly, the fairy from the cemetery came from above and gestured towards a direction. Not having much of a choice, we followed the fairy to see a girl… version of Mokuba. "Check it out Mokuba, looks like that fairy's turned you into a girl." I glanced back between the girl and Mokuba; did Seto really have Mokuba become a princess in this game? Sure basing a character off a relative is okay but switching genders is kind of odd.

Eru the fairy tried to lead us to the exit only to find… the Gate Guardian, "Looks like I'll have to summon something… but what?" "Ailis, the Dark Sorcerer Girl!" Yugi shouted and I shook my head in response, "I have to have spell-caster monsters in my graveyard in order to have her accumulate the right amount of ATK points!" I bit my lip and widened my eyes in realization.

"Alright, I summon Magical Girl Alice (1600 ATK 1000 DEF) and I activate Magical Chainsaw to summon Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw (2300 ATK 1000 DEF)!" I exclaimed as Kyoru Chainsaw appeared in front of me with a grin, "That girl doesn't have enough ATK points Ailis!" I hear Mai say but I brushed her off, "Now I activate Chainsaw Queen Ritual, if I have a Magical Girl Kyoru Chainsaw on the field I can sacrifice her to bring out… Magical Girl Chainsaw Queen (3300 ATK 1000 DEF)!" A small girl in a princess dress that was half torn and a tiara appeared onto the field wielding a large chainsaw. "Now finally I activate another card, Magic Power, for every card that has Magical Girl in its name the monster I equip this to gains 500 ATK points! Now Magical Girl Chainsaw Queen has 4300 ATK points, attack with Royal Ripping Chainsaw!"

"That's amazing; you're all so brave; much like the heroes of legend." The princess kindly complimented as a large group of villagers came from the exit with torches.

**THE CARRIAGE RIDE**

"Well I don't know what to make of this crazy game world but I like this part better than that maze." Joey spoke as Mai also remarked, "I like Edina, at least she knows how to travel in high style." "That's true, Mokuba you should be flattered that Kaiba based such a cool character on you." Yugi had said and I glance at the scenery outside. "This place is a lot more beautiful than that maze," I pointed out as the others looked out the window.

As we were walking on a red royal carpet, Eru decided to sit at the top of Yugi's bangs. I suppressed the urge to giggle and glanced at the interior, 'It's a nice material don't you think Hikari?' '_A nice color for a nice place and its friendly villagers,'_

**THE DINING ROOM**

I watched Joey gobble up all the food he could fit into his mouth and picked at mine slowly munching on the desert that was sent for me.

"Well, I didn't want to say this before but many people disappear when it is time for the offerings." I quickly snapped my eyes towards Edina when she had spoken. "Every year at this time, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected. The other kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger from a distant land." I bit my lip as Edina revealed Seto's location, "He's in a Dark Castle floating in the sky," "The Castle of Dark Illusions?" Yugi asked and I remembered back at Duelist Kingdom when Yugi had dueled Panik. Panik used the Castle of Dark Illusions then but in the end, Yugi was victorious.

"That painting tells the tale; we have passed down the legend for many generations. Long ago, a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine. It is said they hid its vessel in Simlow a thousand years ago; his ship was never found and there's no other way to reach the Dark Castle."

"We could fly there on Joey's dragon," Mai suggested and Edina immediately replied, "A magic barrier protects the castle; no duel monsters can penetrate it." Mokuba's expression darkened and Mai tried to cheer him up, "Don't you worry just keep telling yourself this is just a game; we can solve it." The maid and Edina's eyes widen but Mai quickly covered up her mistake, "I mean life's a game! So what are you going to do about your kingdom's offering?" The two had visibly saddened and Edina meekly replied, "I volunteered…"

"Don't worry about my fate for with the legend comes a prophecy and epic heroes will come to Simlow from beyond the distant mountains. It is these great heroes who united will create a power that is strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon." Edina explained. "Are you saying that's us?" "Are you saying… that we're the epic heroes from the prophecy?" "Yes!"

"Alright, Super Joey is here to save the day!"

"To properly prepare you, we will adorn you in the manner of our greatest heroes."

**SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE**

'This outfit is really tight,' I walked around a bit behind the curtain trying to get used to the costume Edina gave me. '_Don't forget to tie your hair,' _Hikari reminded as I nod and neatly tied my long black-violet hair up in a ponytail leaving my bangs untouched and the Millennium Mirror at the side.

"But Joey, this is the garb of our bravest legendary hero!" I heard the maid say to Joey and I paused. 'I guess I'm last to be shown huh,'

"Come on out now Ailis, don't be shy." The maid's arm reached for mine and pulled me out from behind the curtain. "W-Wait," It was too late, I really wasn't ready to be shown in this kind of outfit. "Wow Ailis, if I were a guy than I would so date you!" Mai complimented and gave me a pat on the back. "Y-You think so?" I turned in my outfit and glanced to see Yugi and Joey.

What was I wearing you ask? Well, it was really tight that's for sure. I had on a black leather skin tight sleeveless turtleneck top that cut off right below my chest showing my stomach. If that wasn't embarrassing enough I also had on black mid-thigh jean shorts that had two belts hang loosely on both sides showing nearly my whole legs. But shoes were shoes; there were simple black ninja sandals and obsidian/silver shin guards and gauntlets to match. To finish off I had dual blades strapped behind my back, although I don't think I'll need them.

"So what do you guys think?" Mai asked and Joey was the first to reply, "Almost as revealing as my battle armor!" I blink and glanced at the suit Joey was wearing, "Pfft…" I covered my mouth to hide the laugh that bubbled in my throat. "Hey I know you're laughing there!" We turned to Yugi who stared with a red face, "So how does Ailis look Yugi?" Mai smirked and pushed me forward. "U-umm well… ah uh…" Yugi stuttered and I tilt my head with my hair trailing behind me. "Y-you look great…" He murmured and I felt my face heat up immensely. Suddenly, thunder had roared throughout the skies from the window.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**I decided to start the Legendary Heroes arc right after Duelist Kingdom just to get it out of the way just saying. Also, the next chapter will wrap everything up for the rest of the arc because it isn't too long so yep. **

**Anyway, date between Hikari and Yami… anything anyone requests to happen because it might be the longest chapter I'll write because we need some Hikari/Yami action around here! **

**Battle City is just around the corner… it will be waiting!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"**I summon Crystal Mirror Dragon (2400 ATK 1900 DEF)!"**

"**Lead us to victory…Yami."**


	16. Chapter 16 Legendary Heroes Finale

**Songs of Aurelius Chapter Sixteen**

**I am… SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Haha, oh well anyway here is the rest of the Legendary Heroes arc. **

**Plus~ **

**Thanks so much for all the followers and favorites and reviews! **

**(BTW: Song featured in this chapter is the English lyrics to Eternal Snow [which I don't own] and the English lyrics were translated by NicoleM [she's on YouTube- check out her channel!])**

_Songs of Aurelius_

Thunder was heard all throughout the palace and one second later, Mokuba had entered the room. Feeling curious as to why the storm had suddenly started, we all stepped outside. "Look, a castle floating in the sky!" Yugi was right, there was a castle floating in the sky. I squinted to get a better look, "The Castle of Dark Illusions…" "Nevermind illusions- look at all those duel monsters!" Practically millions of duel monsters had charged for us and I shrunk back behind Joey. "It looks like they came for their offering," I glanced at the princess in concern. Poor girl is willing to sacrifice herself for her people; she was so young even if she is a virtual character.

Although, something seemed off about her but I can't put my finger on it.

"Joey look, the Armed Ninja!" A blue clad ninja had been bouncing roof to roof in the distance. Mai took care of only two of the charging duel monsters with her Dark Witch. "This won't work, there are too many to fight at one time. Listen, you have to summon back your Dark Witch." Yugi suggested and continued, "Then we'll use another strategy," Mai returned her Dark Witch back to her deck and Yugi pulled out a card, "I'll play the Dark Hole magic card, and then they'll get lost in its vortex!" The plan didn't go that smoothly though, a kunai had struck Yugi's card and I whirled around to see the Armed Ninja.

To make things worse, a net was thrown over the princess and she was lifted into the air. Joey summoned the Axe Raider and using Kunai with Chain, he destroyed the Armed Ninja. The rope that held the net was cut but alas, a dragon had come and grabbed ahold of it before it was too late. The duel monsters changed course and headed back for the castle taking Edina along with them.

"Oh no, what have I done? They've taken Mokuba, he's gone… Mokuba is gone…" I pursed my lips, I was right… there was something off about the captured princess. The child in armor was Edina, and not Mokuba. Edina sadly stared at the ground, "He wanted to go… it's all my fault, he was so brave and I was afraid. Don't you see? I was the one to be offered- not Mokuba, please you must save him!"

**SOMETIME LATER**

"Time Magic!"

Rubble had formed back together to create buildings while the years passed because of Time Wizard's magic. After a few seconds, nothing had happened but suddenly… the ground below us had started to shake. The ground elevated, but it wasn't the ground that erupted from below. It was the ancient flying machine that lifted us from the virtual land.

Cheers could be heard as we lifted above Simlow, as the others waved goodbye I hesitated taking a step. Heights… they were a little scary, "I called it, I'm driving!" Joey ran up to the steering wheel and turned it one way. I tried to steady my breathing as I slowly sunk to the wooden bridge of the flying machine. Eru nudged my cheek and smiled, I weakly returned it with one of my own. "This is your captain speaking; if you look to the left of the air craft you'll see that freaky floating castle, dark clouds and a swarm of ferocious looking monsters ready to devour us!" I covered my mouth from the giggles that slipped out as Mai summoned Harpy Lady.

The ship had tilted and Yugi fell back, a duel monster had rushed after him. I leapt over but Eru was already there to protect him, my eyes widened as Eru had been struck by the claws of the dragon. I knew the Dark Magician had rushed in so I sprinted after Eru's flying body. Yugi activated the Swords of Revealing Light to stop the monsters from advancing as he appeared next to me to pick up Eru.

"Are you okay? Eru, say something…" Eru simply smiled and disappeared into golden sparkles. I watched them flow away into the air, "Eru…" I choked out and next to me; I could feel Yugi burst with anger.

**HIKARI'S POV (Finally)**

I blinked as I had Mind Shuffled with Ailis; we had currently hit an invisible barrier around the castle. The ship had started to penetrate through the barrier with difficulty, but managed to pull through. But our victory was short lived, a Salamandra had shot a beam of fire to us but thankfully we dodged it in time. Mai had attacked with her Harpy Lady and successfully defeated it; however I didn't have that kind of luck. Due to the sudden turn, I was tightly gripping the edge of the ship.

"Ailis!"

I slipped and fell through the air.

Falling, I could see that part of the ship was fatally damaged and was about to hit the others if it weren't for Yami's quick thinking. He summoned the Winged Guardian of the Fortress and escaped along with Joey and Mai. They were currently headed for the castle; I smiled and glanced at the ground that was still far below me.

"I summon Crystal Mirror Dragon!"

A dragon with mirrors for scales and spikes of crystal had appeared to catch me comfortably; the Crystal Mirror Dragon had led me behind the others before it was too late. "Thank you…" I whispered to the Crystal Mirror Dragon and I could feel it nudge me affectionately. We had reached the castle and followed right after the others who were running through the forest. Only to be sidetracked by large moths. I smiled and ordered the Crystal Mirror Dragon to follow behind them.

I appeared right behind them silently and called my dragon back to my deck, slowly sneaking up on them I announced, "Guess who's back from the dead?" They jumped in surprise and turned to greet my grinning face. "Ailis, where were you?" Mai asked and I hummed, "Well, after I slipped I managed to summon a dragon of mine before I fell through the barrier and followed you guys here." Yami sighed and replied, "It's a good thing you're safe, now let's go rescue the Kaiba brothers." I nodded and we walked on.

A noise had come from the hole in the ceiling and a bright light had shined, I covered my eyes in response knowing that Ailis probably wouldn't want to have irritated eyes. A head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon popped out from the hole and down came Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Joey, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit." Kaiba smirked and glanced over to me.

"W-What the- Ailis what are you wearing?" He slightly widened his eyes in shock. I grimace as I forgot about the outfit Ailis was forced to wear. "Well, about that-"

"Congratulations gamers, you've made it to the final level." A voice ominously spoke. "Correction slime ball, we've beaten the game." "Oh, is that what you think Seto Kaiba?" The voice had spoken again and Kaiba had shouted, "That's right, I escaped the lava pool therefore the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned- that means this game is over!"

Suddenly, the scenery had changed into an empty space with lines everywhere. The Mythic Dragon had been forcefully summoned in front of us, standing tall with heads corresponding each of the elements in Duel Monsters.

First, Mai had summoned the Harpy Lady Sisters but as soon as they had appeared onto the field they had been electrocuted and quickly destroyed.

Turns out, we can only summon dragon type monsters to this specific field. Glancing at Ailis' and my deck, I frowned slightly. Everyone else summoned their own dragons and I hesitated, there were only two dragons in the deck I'm currently holding. "I summon Crystal Mirror Dragon (2400 ATK 1900 DEF)," The crystalline mirror dragon had materialized onto the field and stood proudly in front of me. "Now I'll activate its special ability, I can sacrifice my Crystal Mirror Dragon to summon Stardust Mirror Dragon (3000 ATK 2100 DEF)!" A dragon emerged from thin air and stardust had sprinkled around the area as its mirror scales shined brilliantly.

The battle went on but our dragons weren't strong enough to defeat the Mythic Dragon as they are now. That's when the 'Big 5' noticed; Mokuba didn't have a dragon to protect him. The Mythic Dragon launched an attack towards Mokuba, my eyes widened and I opened my mouth to have Stardust Mirror Dragon block the attack. However, Joey had done so instead.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon was demolished and Mokuba was safe, but… Joey wasn't. His life points instantly dropped to zero and I watched him disappear into golden sparkles just like Eru. Even if this was a game, Ailis' emotions had overloaded my own mind. A liquid dropped from my eye and I instinctively wiped it away.

Yami activated the Black Luster Ritual and had summoned the Black Luster Soldier (3000 ATK 2500 DEF) but it wasn't a dragon type monster. However, it still remained on the field and he tried to convince Kaiba to help us yet Kaiba refused.

The Mythic Dragon attacked again but Mai sent out her Harpy's Pet Dragon to take the hit. I grit my teeth as I watched yet another one of our comrades disappeared into golden sparkles. My fists clenched together as Yami asked again for Kaiba to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon but the blue eyed boy refused again. As the two were arguing, the Mythic Dragon launched another attack and it aimed for Kaiba. Suddenly, Mokuba had shielded his elder brother from the impact and dropped to his knees.

Everyone was disappearing and Yami tried to reason with Kaiba yet again as he stared at the spot where his younger brother had sacrificed himself for him. The Mythic Dragon launched an attack again and it was aiming for… Yami. The two were still conversing and didn't notice the blast charging for him, that's when I acted. "Stardust Mirror Dragon, go!" The dragon heeded my demand and quickly initiated it just in time. The Stardust Mirror Dragon had been obliterated by the blow of the Mythic Dragon's attack and the two had snapped to me. I could feel my life points drop and my stability deteriorate slowly.

"Ailis!" Yami and Kaiba yelled in concern, they rushed over to my side. I was already on my back and I could feel the Millennium Mirror glow, my mind was pounding as I looked up at Yami. "This… this seems really nostalgic…" I unconsciously whispered and Yami blinked in confusion. My legs were disappearing as I suddenly remembered another memory that had been locked away. My eyes shifted to look at him again and I smiled lifting a hand and briefly setting it on his cheek.

"Lead us to victory… Yami."

**HIKARI'S FLASHBACK (DURING THE REST OF THE TIME BEFORE THE END OF THE DUEL)**

"_Aurelius," Amunet poked the black-violet haired girl and she blinked in response. "Amunet…" Aurelius sighed and gripped the book of songs before looking over towards her. "Is there something you need?" She asked and the green haired girl raised a brow. "You're still reading?" Aurelius nodded and set the book down to fully face her. "Yes, is there anything you need?" Amunet slightly frowned and opened her mouth to say something but suddenly, someone had come down to the archives. _

"_Alaes…" Amunet breathed out and instantly glared at the blonde/brown haired girl who stepped back with her hands up in a defensive position. "Watch where you flare that anger Amunet," Alaes teased but it didn't exactly amuse the green haired girl. "Watch where you put those filthy hands of yours-" "Amunet!" Aurelius grabbed Amunet's shoulder before she could step closer to Alaes. "Your friend has a little temper on her doesn't she, Aurelius?" Alaes sweetly smiled and the golden eyed songstress had glanced down at the ground. "Amunet is my best friend, temper or not." She replied and the blue eyed girl raised a brow and grinned. "Is that so… what about Yami then?" _

_Amunet gripped the fabric of her clothing and Alaes continued, "You haven't been a good companion lately so they've replaced you with me." Aurelius' eyes widened in shock, did they really replace her? "I'm sure Yami was bored of you, I can certainly see why Aurelius." Alaes circled around the songstress and her expression changed into disgust. "Your personality is disgusting, your appearance is revolting, you have no talent at all, you have nothing special about yourself, and Aurelius… you are completely __worthless__." Alaes waved her golden bracelet in front of Aurelius' face for emphasis and the blue eyed girl smirked, "After all… I am his One and Only…" _

_With that said, Alaes left the archives and not a second later Amunet slammed her fist down onto the table. "How can she talk to you like that?" She slammed her fist down again and continued, "How can she __dare__ call you worthless?" Amunet grit her teeth as Aurelius dropped to her knees and her book in her arms. "Do you think I was really replaced?" The ebony-violet haired girl murmured. Her slender fingers tightly wrapped around the edges of the Legend of Melody. "Aurelius…" Amunet started but knew she shouldn't' speak anymore. "I'll get you something to eat…" Aurelius simply nodded and Amunet left the room. _

"_Worthless… revolting… disgusting… is that all everyone else had thought of me?" Aurelius gripped her book and released a shaky breath._

_**Did you know… I fell in love with you**_

_**How long will it be till you notice me?**_

_**Feelings grow, to the point where I break down searching for heart.**_

_The songstress sang and shut her eyes tightly before continuing._

_**I can see you don't think of me**_

_**Can't you realize my heart aches for you?**_

_**Even though I know that I'll never say these words, where can I go?**_

_Aurelius stopped there as she heard a book drop from one of the many cases._

**BACK TO THE PRESENT (STILL IN THE VIRTUAL GAME – AILIS' POV)**

"Ailis, Ailis wake up!" Someone shook my shoulders gently and my eyes cracked open to see a blur of violet. "Y-Yugi… is that you?" I blinked my golden eyes multiple times and my vision cleared immensely. "We gotta go back to our own world," Yugi gestured towards a portal and smiled. "Alright…" I lifted my body and tried to stable myself but failed. Thankfully, Yugi had caught me and was able to stop me from stumbling.

"I guess my feet are asleep," I grinned and we entered the portal.

**REAL WORLD (TIME SKIP)**

I laid on my bed and sighed, 'More and more memories but they're all so sad now.' Hikari appeared on my bedside in spirit form, 'Memories are still memories and I'm glad I can recover them. ' She then smiled but there wasn't any happiness behind it. 'I'm glad I get to see who I was… but now, this is who I am.'

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Well the ending was pretty anticlimactic but yay for memories!**

**Anyway, guess what's next… DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS! I mean, if you guys want to read that chapter. **

**Also, STILL almost until Battle City and soon I will catch up to where I've already watched which is around Noah's Virtual World. **

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I don't have a lot of motivation for the Legendary Heroes arc but next chapter probably. I mean, that is if you want to read about Dungeon Dice Monsters with more humor and then the 'Mystery Duelist' episodes (because that was pretty important too).**

**But anyway, I'm going to end this chapter here so follow and favorite if you enjoyed. Write a review if you want (although I really do like reviews) and wait for another chapter of Songs of Aurelius! **


End file.
